


Appendici e Mappa

by Fall11



Series: Progetto Eden [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appendici, Schede e Mappe di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5067217/chapters/11653228">Cronache dall'Eden</a> (contiene spoilers fino al capitolo 32!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appendice sui Personaggi

Questi sono i personaggi di cui qui sotto troverete le schede, e in che ordine sono messi:

 **Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto** : Raleigh, Logan, Philip, Linda, Bhanuja, Ismail, Angela  
**Confraternita della Misericordia** : Marjorie, Theodora, Diego, Siobhán, Alena, Taka  
**Confraternita di Amalfi** : Ling, Hilma, Silvia, Bernie, Navid  
**Compagnia degli Astri** : Gina, Vicky, Charlie, Seth  
**Altri personaggi** : Luigi, Rico, Benjamin, Fabrice, Oscar, Shabir, Oliver, Ludmila, Amnok, James  
**Semi immortali** : Warren, Lucinda

Man mano che ho creato i vari personaggi originali di _Cronache dall’Eden_ , per dare una motivazione al loro modo di essere e di interagire con Stiles e Derek ho costruito i loro background, le loro storie e su per giù le loro abitudini; questo mi ha aiutato non solo ad avere un’idea di come muoverli e di come rapportarli con Stiles e Derek, ma mi ha anche aiutato a evitare man mano di creare personaggi tutti uguali fra di loro XD  
Ciò vuol dire che nel corso dei mesi ho accumulato appunti su appunti, dettagli che a volte non sono neanche finiti nella storia, ma che tuttavia fanno parte dei personaggi: mi è sembrato carino mettere online tutto questo materiale, anche per darvi una sorta di schedario da potere consultare, vista la vastità della storia XD  
Attenzione: le schede dei personaggi sono più o meno aggiornate fino al Quarto Libro, quindi se non avete letto fin lì, occhio agli spoiler!  
Le età attuali citate nelle schede corrispondono alle età che i personaggi hanno nel Quarto Libro. L’età in cui sono stati Inseriti è invece l’età che dimostrano fisicamente – dopo hanno smesso di invecchiare.  
Se la sessualità del personaggio non è specificata come omosessuale o bisessuale, vuol dire che – cosa rara! – il personaggio è eterosessuale.  
Sui semi immortali non troverete niente in aggiunta a quello che si è letto già nella storia, questo perché riflettendoci sopra mi sono accorta che non avrebbe senso conoscere i loro dettagli: si sono fusi con il Progetto Eden stesso, diventando una sorta di entità, rinunciando al loro corpo fisico e al loro passato; non hanno più né un passato, né un presente, né un futuro, ma soltanto un’eternità virtuale, e per loro conta soltanto quello che fanno al momento e i loro scopi – e vivono nell’Eden da abbastanza decenni da avere reso ormai le loro stesse origini fumose.  
Riassumendo, nelle schede troverete: alcune cose che già sapete, ma anche della roba nuova e dei dettagli mai citati, e pure qualche estratto dalla storia. In pratica qui c’è tutto quello che ho immaginato per ogni singolo personaggio, alle volte parecchia roba, altre poca, dipende quanto mi ispirava il personaggio in sé e che ruolo aveva all’interno della storia.  
A volte troverete la città esatta di provenienza, altre solo la nazionalità: di volta in volta è dipeso sia dal personaggio (se era rivelante o meno), sia dalle mie conoscenze (cioè se ne sapevo qualcosa della distribuzione della popolazione in quella nazione o meno, quindi quando non ne sapevo nulla per evitare di dire castronerie ho glissato).

Su cos’ho tarato i vari background?  
Sulle scelte degli Osservatori.  
Gli Osservatori scelgono Inseriti in media fra i 15 anni minimo e i 35 anni massimo. Perlopiù puntano a individui dalle storie personali particolari, o umani venuti in contatto con il mondo sovrannaturale in maniera particolare, oppure ancora creature sovrannaturali rare, o umani e creature sovrannaturali dalle eredità (familiari o genetiche) rare.  
Quando possono, cercano sempre di scegliere qualcuno che sia orfano o non abbia una vita felice, perché così è molto più probabile che si inserisca facilmente all’interno dell’Eden: se un Inserito non ha radici nella vita reale o persone che gli possono mancare, è più facile che si lasci tutto alle spalle e metta radici nell’Eden, e in più così c’è meno probabilità che tenti il suicidio per depressione come effetto della perdita subita. Questo vuol dire che una buona parte degli Inseriti ha alle spalle una storia personale molto deprimente.

Detesto dal profondo la matematica quindi è probabile che ci troverete almeno un errore nel calcolo degli anni: chiedo scusa in anticipo!  
E con questo mi pare di avere scritto tutti gli avvisi e le spiegazioni necessarie!  
Buona lettura!

 

 

 

 

**CONFRATERNITA DEL DRAGO SCARLATTO**

 

 

 **RALEIGH SIMMONS** (vero nome **Akio** , che significa "bright boy", cioè ragazzo brillante/gioioso/luminoso)  
**Specie** : kitsune della terra; Inserito a 1348 anni  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Washington](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington) (dove viveva al momento in cui gli Osservatori lo hanno preso), Giappone/USA  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Fratello Maggiore

È il leader più rispettato e influente di tutto l’Eden.

Dimostra un’età indefinita fra i trenta e i quaranta anni, è alto poco più di due metri e ha un fisico slanciato e prestante; fisicamente presenta i tipici tratti giapponesi. _Emana_ eleganza in modo del tutto sovrannaturale e ha atteggiamenti spesso teatrali. Stiles lo descrive come uno che hai i modi di porsi di un professore universitario molto amichevole (oltre che a definirlo anche "completamente suonato"), e pensa che la sua bellezza di Raleigh sia appena inferiore a quella di una sirena.

Vista la sua longevità, Raleigh ha vissuto girando tutto il mondo, fermandosi ogni tanto in qualche posto senza però mettere mai del tutto radici e cambiando spesso nome.

La sua aura a forma di volpe è dorata e ha nove code. Data la sua anzianità è una creatura la cui forza è in qualche modo percepita anche dai semplici umani, mentre tutti gli esseri sovrannaturali invece sentono all’istante che è una creatura molto antica e potente.

Vive nell’Eden da diciassette anni, e ciò – al di là dei semi-immortali – lo rende la persona che finora ha più vissuto a lungo nell’Eden, mentre vista la sua età reale è la persona _più vecchia_ dell’Eden.  
Prima di essere preso dagli Osservatori viveva nella città di Washington, dove lavorava come avvocato presso uno studio associato. Era molto legato ai suoi colleghi e alle loro mogli, e profondamente affezionato alle loro figlie, che trattava come se fossero le sue nipotine: per catturarlo con facilità, gli Osservatori minacciarono di fare del male alle piccole, qualora non si fosse arreso a loro [«Non ci ho pensato neanche due volte» aggiunse Raleigh sorridendo malinconico. «Sono una creatura che ha attraversato più epoche e osservato più rivoluzioni, ho collezionato più esperienze che cuori spezzati – e non tutte le esperienze sono migliori di un cuore spezzato – mentre loro avevano solo sei e otto anni e una vita ancora da vivere: ho scelto di regalare loro un futuro, è stato il mio ultimo dono da zio». – capitolo 8].

Raleigh non crede che una convivenza fra gli umani e le creature sovrannaturali sia possibile, perché tuttora gli uomini hanno perfino difficoltà a convivere con l’idea che esistono etnie e credi diversi (quindi sapere che esistono anche _specie_ diverse potrebbe solo peggiorare le cose). Preferisce definirsi una persona buona, piuttosto che una brava persona, perché sa di essere un essere malizioso capace anche di fare la cosa sbagliata al momento giusto.

Nel mondo reale in passato ha ucciso delle persone che – dopo che lui ha rivelato loro il suo essere una creatura sovrannaturale – hanno minacciato il mondo sovrannaturale e le sue creature.

È capace di provocare scosse terremotali, anche molto distanti dal punto in cui lui si trova.

Ha sempre abbracciato con molta leggerezza e semplicità la propria natura da trickster, anche se la sua "immortalità" lo rende molto malinconico e in passato gli ha fatto soffrire molto la solitudine. Le volte in cui ha trovato degli umani a cui si è affezionato, ha amato viziarli molto e ricoprirli di cure e attenzioni, perché consapevole di quanto fossero brevi le loro vite a confronto alla sua e che presto li avrebbe visti morire.

[Un paio di lunghi sorseggiamenti dopo, Raleigh posò il bicchiere sulla scrivania, sospirò forte e accavallò le gambe. «E quindi hai incontrato Noshiko» sembrò perdersi per un attimo nei ricordi. «Sono suo _zio materno_ ». Aggrottò la fronte. «Credo. Forse suo _nonno paterno_. È passato _davvero_ un mucchio tempo, non ricordo più il nostro grado di parentela, purtroppo».

Stiles ribatté inespressivo, anche se sarcastico. «Comprensibile». – capitolo 8]

Raleigh considera la Confraternita la sua famiglia e vede tutti i suoi membri come suoi figli (tanto che per molti, come Linda, Stiles e Philip, è una vera e propria figura paterna).

Il suo studio è pieno di nascondigli dove ha celato barattoli di tè rilassante pregiato e bottiglie di buon scotch: visto il suo ruolo da leader, spesso avrebbe bisogno di bere per rilassarsi, e per evitare di diventare un alcolista beve tè fingendo che sia scotch (che a sua detta ha come unico effetto collaterale costringerlo ad andare spesso in bagno). Stiles da Fratello Maggiore ha fatto propria questa sua abitudine.

Nell’Eden l’amore della sua vita è Marjorie, la Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita della Misericordia.

Raleigh ama Marjorie immensamente, la vizia e la riempie di continuo di complimenti in modo teatrale [«Marge! Ti trovo bellissima stasera, quanto un terrificante incendio boschivo!» - capitolo 4; «Anche oggi ti trovo splendente e letale come la lama di Excalibur!» - capitolo 8], a cui lei risponde sempre in malo modo perché sa che perlopiù lui spesso si comporta così per rabbonirla (e anche per tamponare tutta la tristezza che le porta l’essere cosciente che Raleigh la vizia perché pensa che lei vivrà meno di lui).

I due si scambiano regali senza sosta (senza però mai darseli apertamente: li nascondono affinché vengano trovati per caso da chi deve riceverli, e non si firmano mai), e per il loro matrimonio Marjorie gli ha regalato la katana che lui impugna sempre, e Raleigh ha regalato a Marjorie la spada che lei è solita usare.

È sua abitudine chiamare Marjorie "Marge" (a cui lei risponde sempre "Non sono una cazzo di Simpson") o "mia Perla", e le loro discussioni pubbliche si trasformano spesso in teatrini che intrattengono tutto il castello.

[« _Questa_ è una cosa che hai pianificato!»

Lui si mostrò corrucciato. «È vero, ma c’eravamo appena _rappacificati_ quando ho pensato di farlo. È stato dopo che abbiamo bisticciato perché non ti ho detto che mi ero rotto due costole e perforato un polmone, ricordi?»

«Perché sei un’incredibile testa di cazzo! A volte mi dico che preferisco ucciderti io che continuare a chiedermi quando qualcos’altro lo farà al posto mio!»

«Ma sono guarito subito, non te saresti neanche accorta se Linda non avesse fatto la spia! E ti ho fatto il cuscus, ne vuoi? L’ho fatto proprio perché ti piace tanto: vivo solo per poterti rendere felice».

«No, tu vivi solo per farmi dannare e farmi venire l’acidità di stomaco e i capelli bianchi! Quando imparerai ad avere più cura del tuo cazzo di culo peloso?!»

Lui sorriso malizioso. «Ora, mia perla, mi tocca correggerti: sai benissimo che il mio sedere è perfettamente glabro».

Marjorie assottigliò gli occhi e lo fissò con furia, lui sostenne il suo sguardo continuando a sorridere compiaciuto. – capitolo 4]

Raleigh ha sempre desiderato potere morire _dopo_ di Marjorie, perché sa per esperienza diretta – vista la sua longevità – cosa vuol dire vedere andare via la persona amata, e non vorrebbe dare questo dolore alla sua Marge: preferisce essere lui a soffrire la sua perdita, perché è una cosa a cui è ormai "abituato".

Ha battezzato la katana che usa nell’Eden col nome di "Perla del Gévaudan" (quest’ultima è la città di provenienza di Marjorie), mentre la sua vera katana ha un nome traducibile con "Fendi-terra".

La stilografica originale di Raleigh ha i dettagli dorati, mentre per quanto riguarda lo stilo Stiles lo ha definito di una tonalità di marrone che ricorda sia la terra, sia il caffè che il cioccolato – dettaglio che gli si addice molto.

Il cavallo di Raleigh è una femmina dal manto color caffè e la criniera nera, di nome Beatrice.

L’ho chiamato Raleigh in onore dell’omonimo personaggio di [Pacific Rim](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Rim_\(film\)).

 

 

 **LOGAN CARSON**  
**Specie** : wendigo  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Ontario](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ontario), su un territorio in direzione della [Baia di Hudson](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baia_di_Hudson), [Canada](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canada); Inserito a 18 anni; vera età quasi 20 anni.  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Guardia Personale

Unico wendigo presente in tutto l’Eden (gli altri wendigo Inseriti prima di lui sono stati uccisi perché non smettevano di nutrirsi di persone).

È più alto di Stiles e abbastanza muscoloso, ha il viso ovale, l’incarnato pallido e gli occhi castani coperti spesso da una zazzera di capelli biondo sporco.

È bilingue, parla correttamente sia l’inglese che il francese, perché le famiglie dei suoi genitori, per coprire le tracce degli omicidi commessi per nutrirsi, si sono spostate spesso per il Canada, imparando così entrambe le lingue.

Isobel, la Sorella Maggiore che ha preceduto Raleigh, aveva fatto degli studi su come potere integrare dei wendigo nella società, e Raleigh ha messo a frutto queste ricerche aiutando Logan e poi invitandolo a entrare nella sua Confraternita.

Al momento, Logan si nutre di animali predatori carnivori su cui sparge delle gocce di sangue umano. Visto che li mangia a crudo e con il suo aspetto da wendigo, si vergogna molto di farsi vedere mentre mangia, perché sa che non è un’immagine per tutti gli stomaci.

Non ha conosciuto Isobel perché è morta molto prima che lui fosse Inserito, ma visto che le è molto grato ha letto e studiato tutte le ricerche che lei ha svolto e tutti gli annali scritti da lei.

Logan pensa che fare parte della Confraternita gli stia dando l’occasione di lavorare per la società e quindi in qualche modo di "scontare" la sua pena per le persone uccise in passato per nutrirsi.

È super impacciato nei rapporti con gli altri, perché nel mondo reale tendeva sempre a isolarsi: dato che per lui le persone erano cibo, non gli piaceva parlare con loro, perché temeva che si sarebbe affezionato e che poi ci sarebbe stato più male a nutrirsi. Questo è anche uno dei motivi per cui non ha nemmeno mai fatto parte della squadra di hockey su ghiaccio della sua scuola, nonostante ami tantissimo questo sport (e in più vedere i compagni correre ed emanare così tanta adrenalina avrebbe stuzzicato troppo il suo appetito).

Per via dei suoi sensi di colpa nell’uccidere le persone per nutrirsi, la sua famiglia lo considerava "difettoso" e cercava di ripararlo, ne viene che in effetti Logan nell’Eden si trova molto meglio di quanto si trovasse nella vita reale.

Nonostante i suoi confratelli cerchino sempre di sostenerlo e stargli vicino, tuttora lui si fida poco dei suoi istinti e non capisce perché la gente voglia parlargli (quando qualcuno cerca di approcciarlo, lui tende a ripetere in loop "Mangio persone" con espressione confusa). I suoi sensi di colpa passati lo rendono pure una persona che ha spesso bisogno di conferme, è poco sicuro di sé.

Essendo molto introverso e riservato, se si sente osservato reagisce lanciando occhiate omicida.

Bhanuja ha una grossa cotta per lui, ricambiata, anche se lui è tonto e fatica a comprendere le sue avances.

È molto protettivo nei confronti di Stiles e Philip e, oltre a volere a entrambi molto bene nei fatti è "innamorato" della loro amicizia: sono i suoi primi veri amici, delle persone che hanno dimostrato di essere disposte a rischiare la propria vita per lui, e ciò ha contribuito non poco a farlo sentire legato a loro.

Stiles è l’unico a chiamarlo alle volte "Log".

Non capisce il sarcasmo di Stiles e Philip, ma loro due fanno finta di niente.

È totalmente incapace di mentire o di mostrare nonchalance; è facile vederlo nascosto da qualche parte a sorvegliare Stiles e Philip o a fare da piantone non richiesto alla porta dello studio di Stiles. Si fida di Stiles a tal punto da non porgli mai domande quando lui gli chiede di fare qualcosa, anche se si tratta di missioni all’apparenza folli o poco comprensibili – di solito risponde solo con "Ok", inespressivo, e nessuno gli dà mai la colpa dei casini in cui lui e Stiles si cacciano, perché è scontato che è stato Stiles a portarselo dietro.

È stato Inserito nell’Eden circa sei mesi prima di Stiles.

Il suo cavallo ha il manto bruno rossiccio e si chiama Reed. Logan è solito coccolarlo molto.

La sua stilografica ha i colori della sua squadra di hockey del cuore ([Ottawa Senators](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ottawa_Senators)), cioè rosso e nero.

Ho scelto il suo nome semplicemente solo perché mi piaceva per lui.

 

 

 **PHILIP BLACKWOOD**  
**Specie** : umana, cacciatore  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Scozia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scozia) (appena fuori [Edimburgo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edimburgo)), [Gran Bretagna](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regno_Unito); Inserito a 18 anni; vera età 29 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Castellano, Secondo Giudice del Tribunale dei Cacciatori dell’Eden

Poco più basso di Stiles, capelli castani chiari lunghi quasi fino alle spalle e scalati (con un ciuffo sugli occhi), viso rotondo, carnagione chiara, occhi castani chiari, naso sottile e faccetta da ragazzino snob. Sarcastico, ce ne vuole per impressionarlo.

È nell’Eden da ormai quasi undici anni, quindi, nonostante il suo aspetto fisico da adolescente, in realtà ha 29 anni.

Nonostante l’incantesimo di traduzione debba coprire la sua vera lingua, si sentono spesso le sue vere origini per l’uso smodato che fa della parola dannato/maledetto ("bloody") quando è arrabbiato o agitato.

È uno di quei casi di Inseriti che non rimpiangono il mondo reale perché nell’Eden si trovano molto meglio.

[Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso. «Ti senti fuori posto?» Per la prima volta lo vide abbozzare un sorriso sarcastico, anche se comunque rivolgendo sempre lo sguardo dritto davanti a loro.

« _Qui_ no, nel mondo reale _sempre_. Penso di poter dire che l’unico neo dell’essere qui è non potere avere il mio corpo maturo, _da uomo_ , ma per il resto credo di essere una delle poche persone a trovarsi meglio qui che nel mondo reale».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Andava così male lì per te?»

«Non è che andasse propriamente male» rispose, col tono annoiato di una persona a cui ormai il passato scivola addosso come se nulla fosse, «è che ero sempre fuori posto. Ho l’aspetto di un sapientone, ma non ero certo il primo della classe e ho sempre avuto un’avversione verso i classici della letteratura; ho l’aria da _perfettino_ , ma sono un tipo disordinato; la mia famiglia è dedita a sport individuali come la scherma, ma io volevo fare sport di squadra; la squadra di calcio della mia scuola non mi ha mai voluto, i giocatori mi hanno allontanato dicendomi che con la faccia da piccolo nobile che ho, sarebbe stato meglio se mi fossi dato _al polo_ ». Respirò a fondo rendendo lo sguardo più acuto. «E infine per mio padre purtroppo sono sempre stato troppo omosessuale: ogni volta che mi beccava a guardare un ragazzo, gli piaceva costringermi a vestirmi come una ragazza e a sfilare sui tacchi davanti ai suoi uomini, per farmi capire quanto per uomo fosse umiliante atteggiarsi come una femmina».

Stiles assentì sarcastico. «Certo che tuo padre ne capiva davvero tanto di identità sessuale e sessualità».  
  
«Da questo punto di vista non è mai stato una mente brillante» sottolineò sul suo stesso tono. «Qui posso dedicarmi al tipo di studi che preferisco, fare gioco di squadra e scoparmi chi voglio alla luce del sole: credo di poter dire che questi finora sono stati i migliori anni della mia vita». – capitolo 8]

Nell’Eden, Philip non ha mai fatto mistero della propria sessualità e di come vive il sesso, concedendosi svariate storie di una notte. Linda è la sua migliore amica, hanno un rapporto fraterno – sono stati Inseriti nello stesso periodo – e lei lo chiama Lip.

Quando gli Osservatori hanno provato nel mondo reale a catturarlo, lui non si è arreso facilmente: ha combattuto fino a quando non lo hanno steso, riportando così delle ferite gravi che hanno accorciato non di poco gli anni che potrà vivere nell’Eden.

La sua stilografica è nera con i dettagli argentati.

Il suo cavallo – il secondo che ha avuto – è nero e si chiama Bruto.

Nella biblioteca si mette a studiare sempre nello stesso posto, e il suo tavolo è _un casino_ : durante lo studio finisce pure spesso con lo sporcarsi di inchiostro e per scompigliarsi i capelli solo di un lato.

Nel mondo reale portava gli occhiali da vista, ma gli Osservatori prima di Inserirlo gli hanno corretto la vista con un’operazione laser, dettaglio che lui però non ha apprezzato.

Per quanto disprezzi suo padre, è molto fiero di essere un cacciatore e delle tradizioni che gli sono state trasmesse. La sua famiglia discende da una delle cinque famiglie che hanno abbattuto la [Bestia del Gévaudan](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bestia_del_G%C3%A9vaudan) – il loro cognome nel corso degli anni è stato inglesizzato.

Combatte usando una sciabola e un dao (la sua sciabola si chiama "Ultima Fortezza", il suo dao "Colpo di coda"), è un esperto di arti marziali e delle armi classiche usate per praticarle. Spesso usa anche dei coltelli da lancio e porta sempre con sé un cannocchiale (questi dettagli spesso finiscono col dargli l’aria di un pirata stranamente elegante).

Oltre all’inglese, per ragioni quasi ovvie parla lo scots (lo scozzese) e la lingua gaelica scozzese. Ha studiato il francese e il tedesco (non è propriamente fluente ma li comprende), e sa tradurre dal latino e dal greco antico. Odia studiare lingue, ma essendo un cacciatore è quasi una necessità – soprattutto per comparare i bestiari provenienti da comunità di cacciatori diverse. Ogni tanto sognava di dare fuoco a dei dizionari di latino e greco antico.

È stato anche istruito nell’uso di mezzi di comunicazione alternativi come il codice morse.

Nonostante sia molto riservato e sarcastico, in realtà è capace di sentimenti molto forti ed è profondamente attaccato alle persone che ama e che definisce la sua famiglia.

In realtà, quando è stato Inserito, gli Osservatori lo hanno messo nella posizione di potere o entrare a fare parte della Confraternita di Amalfi o di diventare una spia per conto del Re: ancora ingenuo e abituato a essere un soldato che prende ordini (poiché nelle famiglie di cacciatori gli uomini fungono da soldati per le donne leader), Philip intraprese la seconda strada, pentendosi quasi subito.

Dopo molte peripezie, una vita da doppiogiochista e dolorose torture fisiche e psicologiche subite, Philip sembra infine avere trovato il suo posto all’interno della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, nonostante il suo percorso abbia ferito e portato alla morte alcuni dei suoi stessi confratelli.

È stato uno degli allenatori di Stiles durante l’apprendistato di 40 giorni di quest’ultimo, e attualmente sta allenando anche Angela, per cui prova sentimenti paterni malcelati.

Innamorato non corrisposto di Stiles, cerca sempre di fare in modo che i suoi sentimenti – dichiarati – non portino imbarazzo nella loro amicizia. Stiles sa che Philip fa determinate cose – e ha accettato il ruolo di Castellano – solo perché lo ama, e Philip sa che Stiles in maniera sottile certe volte "usa" i suoi sentimenti per manipolarlo, costringendolo così ad accettare alcune missioni.

[Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo tenendo la mascella serrata e restando immobili nelle loro pose, fino a quando Philip decise di rompere il silenzio.

«La cosa che odio di più è che stai giocando sporco» gli disse Philip con voce roca e un po’ incrinata, «sai _perfettamente_ che io in fondo _non posso non volere_ proteggere questo dannato castello. Perché è _tuo_ ».

«Non nego di non avere considerato anche questo» ammise Stiles senza nascondersi, «ma ciò non vuol dire che io non creda anche nelle altre ragioni». – capitolo 19]

Stiles è l’unico a chiamarlo Phil.

Philip ama spesso dire "Sono un cacciatore" o "Sono il Castellano" – con grande "gioia" di Stiles, visto che gli fa ricordare i tempi di "Sono l’alpha".

Da quando è il Castellano di Stiles, ironicamente i suoi peggior nemici sono diventati le termiti e i topi che infestano il castello. Per via delle sue mansioni è diventato anche l’assistente di Stiles, finendo col comportarsi come suo maggiordomo personale; essendo una persona molto diffidente, guarda sempre malissimo e torvo qualsiasi estraneo alla Confraternita che entra nel castello, o peggio ancora nello studio di Stiles (ci resta male quando Stiles gli dice di fare accomodare gli ospiti e non di rimandarli indietro).

È molto protettivo nei confronti di Stiles e Logan, tanto di avere rischiato in passato la vita per loro, ed è molto spesso in sintonia con Stiles perché sono entrambi molto diffidenti e paranoici nei confronti degli estranei alla propria cerchia – nonché tutti e due molto sarcastici.

Nel corso delle indagini sulla tana dei Devoti Sacrificali ha stretto un forte rapporto con Vicky – sua compagna di indagini e moglie di Gina, leader della Compagnia degli Astri – principalmente fondato sul rispetto e sulla stima reciproca, sul _silenzio_ e l’idea condivisa di come gli estranei alla propria cerchia vadano evitati e scacciati a prescindere. Oltre a questo, però, fra di loro corre anche una tacita comprensione: Vicky è nell’Eden da dodici anni, quindi anche a lei come a Philip purtroppo ormai manca poco. Non si scrivono quando non devono scambiarsi informazioni, ma quando lo fanno allegano anche informazioni personali su come stanno e chiedono come sta l’altro – anche se in modo succinto.

Philip è un grande bevitore di tè e un appassionato di calcio, sport che ha sempre desiderato praticare (nel mondo reale era un grande tifoso degli [Hearts](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heart_of_Midlothian_Football_Club)).

Era solito passare le sue estati a [Leith](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leith), dalla sua bisnonna materna (zona portuale di Edimburgo, motivo per cui in parte si sentiva affascinato dalla Confraternita di Amalfi).

Avrebbe voluto studiare Archeologia negli Stati Uniti, lasciando la propria famiglia alle spalle – anche se non l’attività di cacciatore, di cui è molto fiero.

Le uniche cose che rimpiange del mondo reale sono due:

\- il suo orologio da polso: a 15 anni gli uomini della sua famiglia ricevono in dono un orologio personalizzato con l’emblema della famiglia inciso sulla cassa e con il cinturino nero, ed essendo lui molto fiero sia essere un cacciatore sia delle tradizioni di famiglia, gli è dispiaciuto molto non poterlo più avere.

\- il suo [beagle](http://www.mundoperro.net/wp-content/uploads/beagle-adulto.jpg) di nome Turbo, con cui è praticamente cresciuto insieme.

Ho scelto il nome Philip solo perché mi piaceva come suonava addosso a lui.

 

 

 **LINDA ESCOBAR** (vero nome **Brunilda** , Linda è l’anagramma dell’ipocoristico Nilda)  
**Specie** : licantropo alpha  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Colombia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colombia) (ma in realtà ha sangue misto – peruviano, caraibico e arabo); dai 14 anni in poi non ha avuto una dimora fissa; Inserita a 23 anni; vera età 34 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Guardia Personale

È senza dubbio una delle donne più belle (e letali) dell’Eden. [Aveva il fascino letale di chi sembra che faccia il sicario per guadagnarsi da vivere, il che nel suo caso in parte poteva pure essere vero. – capitolo 4]. Per via delle sue origini ha i lineamenti molto misti: pelle olivastra, occhi castani scuri grandi dalla forma allungata, labbra grandi e piene, fisico atletico e capelli neri molto lunghi.

Il suo accessorio preferito sono i lacci di cuoio con cui si lega i capelli a coda alta: ne possiede molti che hanno delle perline colorate ai capi.

È lesbica, e come il suo "fratellino" Lip (a cui vuole molto bene) non fa mistero né della propria sessualità né del modo in cui vive il sesso, concedendosi parecchie storielle – di cui Stiles cerca di sapere il meno possibile perché ormai la vede come una sorella maggiore.

Nel mondo reale ha vissuto una vita molto complicata.

I suoi bisnonni materni sono stati dei peruviani ([Perù](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Per%C3%B9)) che sono andati in cerca di fortuna nelle [Antille](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antille); lì sua nonna ha conosciuto l’uomo che poi ha sposato, e i due a loro volta hanno provato ad andare a cercare lavoro altrove, in Colombia, non riuscendoci. Presto la mamma di Linda, allora ancora una bambina, è rimasta sola a vivere di espedienti per la strada, ed è stato allora che il signore della droga Escobar la notò e la prese con sé, per farla entrare nel suo harem personale una volta diventata adolescente.

Escobar aveva un piccolo gruppo di donne giovanissime che usava per i propri "festini" privati; le nutriva, le manteneva sane e pagava per loro delle lezioni di ballo solo per poterle usare e abusare di loro. Quando la madre di Linda restò incinta (di un cliente arabo di Escobar), Escobar pensò di farle tenere la bambina nella speranza che ereditasse il suo bel faccino, per potere un giorno usare anche lei.

Dopo il parto, la madre di Linda ebbe un crollo di nervi dopo l’altro e, nonostante le cure delle altre ragazze dell’harem e di Linda stessa, morì quando Linda aveva solo 12 anni.

Linda scoprì del mondo sovrannaturale perché Escobar aveva fra i clienti dei licantropi: con l’aiuto del resto dell’harem, in pochi anni riuscì a ottenere le informazioni necessarie (tipo di usare la strozzalupo e la polvere di sorbo e come procurarsele) e durante una notte di luna piena manipolò un alpha e si fece Mordere per poi ucciderlo, diventando così un licantropo e un alpha nello stesso momento. Dopo aver detto addio alle amiche dell’harem e averle lasciate scappare, si bloccò dentro la villa di Escobar lasciando prevalere di proposito i suoi nuovi istinti bestiali: la mattina al risveglio scoprì con soddisfazione di avere ucciso tutti i presenti, Escobar compreso.

Da quel punto in poi si fece strada da sola in Colombia guadagnandosi una fama come assassina di stupratori seriali.

Non ha mai avuto un branco, né ha mai avuto l’istinto di averne uno. Non ha mai Morso nessuno. Non esita però a imporsi come alpha se nota che un beta o un omega ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli imponga di desistere, affinché nessuno si faccia male.

È stata Inserita nell’Eden quando ancora aveva problemi a mantenere il controllo durante la luna piena.

[«È stato Raleigh ad aiutarmi. Ha saputo di me e che erano tre mesi che mi facevo rinchiudere nelle celle contenitive e che ormai stavano sempre più faticando a tenermi dentro – diventavo una _bestia assetata di sangue_ in quelle notti – e mi ha contattata. Mi ha detto che pensava che fossi abbastanza caparbia da sconfiggere la mia parte animale, e che se ci fossi riuscita mi avrebbe offerto a occhi chiusi il posto di Guardia Personale nella sua Confraternita, perché credeva che fossi abbastanza forte da potere ricoprire quel ruolo».

Stiles non fu più convinto di prima. «E insisti col dire che niente di tutto questo sia strano?»

Linda abbozzò un ghigno. «Raleigh è stato il primo uomo a dirmi che sono caparbia e forte davanti a un pubblico: perché mai non essere intrigata da una persona così? Alla luna piena successiva mi sono sforzata di restare lucida, giusto per vedere se lui sarebbe stato di parola. Spoiler: Raleigh non mi ha mentito, lo pensava sul serio» ridacchiò. – capitolo 12]

Per Linda, Raleigh a volte è stato un fratello e altre un padre, e per questo motivo desidera onorarlo restando per sempre solo la sua Guardia Personale, non diventando quella di Stiles.

Lei, Raleigh e Gloria – la Castellana che ha preceduto Ismail – erano molto legati, e la morte di Gloria è stato un bruttissimo colpo sia per Linda che per Raleigh.

È stata Linda a suggerire a Raleigh di valutare Ismail e Philip per il ruolo di Castellano.

Linda considera Marjorie e Theodora le sue migliore amiche.

È nell’Eden da dieci anni come Philip – sono stati Inseriti più o meno nello stesso periodo – e considera Philip il suo fratellino.

Ha l’abitudine di trattare Bhanuja come una cucciolotta (Linda è stata la maestra d’armi di Bhanuja, quando quest’ultima ha svolto i suoi 40 giorni di apprendistato), e adora viziare Angela e acconciarle i capelli.

Durante la carica di Raleigh come Fratello Maggiore, il suo compito maggiore è stato quello di indagare le mosse del Re.

Quando combatte spesso strappa a morsi pezzi di carne degli avversari.

Si diverte ad assumere l’aria da ragazzina dispettosa e pettegola.

Il suo cavallo è una femmina dal manto marrone chiaro e si chiama Betty.

La sua stilografica è rosso alpha con dettagli in oro.

Ho scelto per lei il nome Linda perché mi piaceva, e solo in un secondo momento ho cercato da che nome spagnolo poteva derivare: l’ho fatto diventare l’anagramma di [Nilda](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brunilde_\(nome\))). Per il cognome Escobar, invece, mi sono ispirata a quello di un signore della droga colombiano [realmente esistito](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pablo_Escobar)

 

 

 **BHANUJA MADDIPOTI**  
**Specie** : [ghepardo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acinonyx_jubatus_venaticus) mannaro  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Chennai](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chennai), sulla costa del [Golfo del Bengala](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golfo_del_Bengala), [India](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/India); Inserita a 19 anni; vera età 22 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto

È una piccoletta dalle forme molto piene (cioè bassina e un pochetto sovrappeso), la pelle olivastra, i capelli neri molto lunghi, folti e ondulati che perlopiù lascia sciolti, il viso rotondo e un nasino a patata; ha una voce da scoiattolo e ciò aumenta la sua aria da cartone animato.

Stiles spesso la chiama Bhanny, ed è stata la prima persona del Drago Scarlatto che lui e Derek hanno incontrato.

Bhanuja è nell’Eden da più di due anni, e purtroppo la sua condizione è diventata irreversibile nello stesso periodo in cui Stiles è stato Inserito.

La sua penna stilografica è blu con i dettagli in argento.

[Bhanuja era un ghepardo mannaro, e in tutta onestà Stiles moriva dalla voglia di osservarla correre, perché le volte in cui nella vita quotidiana l’aveva vista scattare per cambiare direzione di colpo o abortire un gesto, gli era sembrato di assistere quasi più all’opera di un prestigiatore che al movimento di una creatura sovrannaturale – capitolo 6]

Bhanuja è molto attaccata ai suoi amici ed è anche molto possessiva, al punto tale che non vedeva l’ora che Stiles si unisse alla sua Confraternita, giusto per averlo ancora di più nella sua cerchia. Spesso assume anche degli atteggiamenti da mammina apprensiva nei confronti di chi le è caro.

Non ama stare da sola, tant’è che spesso quando deve fare qualcosa chiede a qualcuno di farle compagnia. Ciò è dovuto al fatto che nel mondo reale faceva parte di una famiglia molto numerosa e molto unita: non è abituata a non avere sempre qualcuno al suo fianco in ogni momento della giornata.

Avrebbe voluto diventare mamma.

Sa parlare correttamente sia l’inglese che l’hindi. È induista.

Linda è stata la sua allenatrice durante il suo apprendistato di 40 giorni: le ha insegnato a combattere usando una coppia di pugnali a lama lunga.

Alla raccolta delle cronache, Bhanuja preferisce il lavoro di impaginazione e le ricerche: attualmente è impegnata nello studio degli animali da compagnia nell’Eden.

È rimasta un sacco dispiaciuta di non potere organizzare una festa per il matrimonio di Stiles e Derek.  
  
Quando si ubriaca si comporta in maniera molto infantile.  
  
Desidererebbe tanto essere corteggiata. Nel mondo reale pensava che le sue sorelle maggiori fossero tutte molto più belle, sofisticate e magre di lei, ma benché avesse complessi di inferiorità non era invidiosa di loro.

È una delle poche persone in grado di calmare Logan – quando lui teme di perdere il controllo sui suoi istinti – ed è sempre pronta a difenderlo: ha una cotta pazzesca per lui, e Linda e Marjorie la spronano sempre a dichiararsi o a farsi avanti, con risultati offuscati dal fatto che Logan _non comprende_.

Bhanuja è stata la prima persona a cercare in ogni modo di aiutare Stiles a integrarsi nell’Eden.

Spesso svariati membri della Confraternita usano Bhanuja come arma impropria, cosa di cui lei non è però cosciente: o le chiedono se può domandare a qualcuno un favore al posto loro – chiunque cede ai suoi occhioni supplicanti – o la usano dicendo cose come "No, non farlo, sennò poi Bhanuja piange" – a nessuno piace fare piangere Bhanuja, perché è tenera ed è il tipo di persona che vuole bene a tutti.

Quando Bhanuja è triste chiede a Linda o a Stiles se può dormire con loro.

Il suo cavallo di chiama Mou perché è colore mou.

Bhanuja è un nome indiano di origine hindu che vuol dire "fiume" oppure "nascita del sole".

 

 

 **ISMAIL ELAMIN**  
**Specie** : umano  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Seattle](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seattle), nello [Stato di Washington](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Washington_\(stato\)), USA; Inserito a 24 anni; vera età 31 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, Castellano

[Ismail era un umano di colore, sembrava nei suoi primi vent’anni ed era uno che parlava gesticolando molto e citando spesso Martin Luther King, nonostante girasse con due spade a lama corta attaccate alla cintura. – capitolo 3]

[Ismail abbozzò un sorriso malinconico. «Conoscevo il sovrannaturale per vie traverse, vivevo con mia madre e quattro fratelli più piccoli di me. Da quando avevo tredici anni lavoravo in un pub frequentato da… parecchia gente poco raccomandabile, diciamo» sorrise di nuovo al ricordo. «Alcune gang usavano dei licantropi come corrieri, perché sono veloci, a prova di proiettile normale e sanno sniffare subito quanto sia pura la coca che devono trasportare. Conoscevo la "fauna" del posto, spesso mi sono prestato come _informatore_ ».

Stiles aggrottò la fronte intuendo un dettaglio. «Non hai finito la scuola?»

Lui scosse la testa. «No, ho mollato il liceo a metà. Non mi piaceva studiare e avevamo difficoltà a mantenere i miei fratelli, che però al contrario di me amavano studiare, così ho lasciato perdere, per mettere soldi da parte per loro, per il college» spiegò come se nulla fosse.

«Ma adesso lavori… in una _biblioteca_ » evidenziò Stiles, perplesso.

Ismail sorrise furbo. «Ho detto che non mi piace studiare, non che non mi piace leggere e che non ho un’ottima memoria, o che non sappia scrivere velocemente» specificò. «So riassumere molto bene, mi bastano pochi secondi per memorizzare ogni singolo dettaglio di una scena: è roba che porto con me dai miei anni come informatore e che è utile se vai in giro a raccogliere dati per conservarli. E proteggere i miei confratelli è come continuare a proteggere i miei fratelli». – capitolo 3]

Ismail è un ragazzo molto affabile e dalla mentalità molto aperta, tant’è che per via del suo modo di porsi è una delle prime persone con cui Stiles nell’Eden si apre.

È molto tollerante e solare, anche se a lungo andare spesso gli scoccia l’atteggiamento che Philip ha proprio nei suoi confronti: ritiene che Philip sia invidioso perché voleva lui il ruolo di Castellano e che non sopporti che quel posto sia andato a qualcuno con meno esperienza di lui.

Ismail si pone come un fratello maggiore accondiscendente nei confronti della cerchia dei suoi amici, e non appena può cita Martin Luther King.

La sua famiglia è musulmana, ma lui non è del tutto praticante.

La sua penna stilografica è dello stesso colore della sua pelle.

Il suo cavallo si chiama Martin (per ragioni palesi) ed è nero.

Ismail è un nome di origine ebrea, qui nella sua versione araba. O islamica. In teoria dovrei averlo azzeccato, altrimenti me ne scuso. In italiano corrisponde a [Ismaele](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ismaele_\(nome\)).

 

 

 **ANGELA ARELLANO**  
**Specie** : sirena di mare  
**Luogo di Provenienza** : [Giamaica](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giamaica); Inserita a 12 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, attuale erede

È una ragazzina di colore davvero bellissima, dagli occhi verdi e i capelli molto lunghi dai riccioli piccoli e fitti. Fra i suoi tratti di sirena ci sono gli occhi che si illuminano dello stesso colore delle acque a cui appartiene, e la coda che è color rosso aranciato.

Angela è la prima e unica sirena Inserita finora nell’Eden, nonché la prima persona a essere stata Inserita al di sotto dei 15 anni.

Per via del suo potere, cioè la capacità di persuadere chiunque voglia, è bramata da diverse fazioni, ma la Triade si sta impegnando a mantenerla su un terreno neutrale.

Per via della sua natura di sirena è pescetariana e in più si "nutre" alleviando le sofferenze dei cuori soli: di conseguenza non è raro che proprio nell’Eden si possa vederla circondata di persone che sono felici di starle accanto, perché lei anche senza volerlo "consola" tutti.

Vista la sua tenera età, la sua presenza ha ricordato in molti l’assenza di bambini nell’Eden (nessuno diventa genitore nell’Eden, e in moltissimi nel mondo reale hanno lasciato i propri figli piccoli o propri fratellini, nipotini o cuginetti). In particolare Philip, che le fa da allenatore, standole accanto ha notato che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto diventare padre.

Nel mondo reale, Angela viveva con il suo papà – un tritone – insieme a una piccolissima comunità di sirene e tritoni – che in pratica era tutta la sua famiglia – che per "confondersi" con gli umani da anni gestisce un centro di massaggi e di estetica, per usare il fatto che sono bravi a curarsi bene e a mantenersi in forma come scusa per la loro incredibile bellezza e giovinezza. Sua madre era un’umana e una guida subacquea per turisti, è morta in un incidente automobilistico cinque anni fa.

A scuola Angela non si trovava molto bene perché gli altri ragazzini hanno sempre invidiato la sua bellezza e le dicevano che i suoi capelli erano brutti.

Le piace cantare "Parte del tuo mondo" de La Sirenetta della Walt Disney, perché pensa sia una cosa ironica.

Il suo papà le ha insegnato a dare pugni per difendersi, e lei è molto fiera di saperli dare bene.

Bhanuja e Linda si sono affezionate molto a lei, in particolare Linda adora viziarla e acconciarle i capelli.

Silvia le regala sempre animaletti marini di legno intagliato fatti da lei, alcuni anche applicati su delle forcine o delle fasce per capelli.

Angela di suo è una ragazzina molto dolce e sveglia, anche se i suoi occhioni supplicanti insieme a quelli di Bhanuja sono una combo spaventosa.

È affezionata tantissimo a Stiles, Philip e Logan, perché insieme a Silvia e Benjamin sono stati quelli a salvarla, tant’è che quando loro stanno tornando da una missione va in cucina per preparare loro qualcosa di caldo da mangiare.

Al castello, spesso dopo i pasti sale sulla panca della mensa e si mette a cantare per tutti – e tutti in coro fanno _awww_.

La sua penna stilografica è rosa shocking con i dettagli bianchi.

Il suo cavallo è bianco e si chiama [Flounder](http://wondersofdisney2.yolasite.com/resources/mermaid/flounder/flounder7.png).

Ho scelto per lei il nome Angela banalmente per la sua bellezza "angelica".

 

 

**CONFRATERNITA DELLA MISERICORDIA**

 

 

 **MARJORIE BERTRAND**  
**Specie** : umana, cacciatrice; Inserita a 27 anni; vera età 37 anni  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Francia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francia), più in particolare dalla [Lozère](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loz%C3%A8re) (anticamente [Gévaudan](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%A9vaudan), vedi la famosa [Bestia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bestia_del_G%C3%A9vaudan)).  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Misericordia, Sorella Maggiore; Tribunale dei Cacciatori dell’Eden, Matriarca e Primo Giudice; Regina

È fra le donne più alte che Stiles abbia mai incontrato, ha i capelli biondo chiaro e boccolosi, gli occhi verdi e l’incarnato pallido con delle lentiggini sugli zigomi; i lineamenti spigolosi accentuano la sua aria severa, ma in realtà Marjorie una "camionista" dai modi crudi e diretti. Lei e Theodora sono le prime persone che Stiles incontra nell’Eden.

Discende da una delle cinque famiglie che diedero la caccia alla Bestia di Gévaudan. Nonostante le origini prestigiose e leggendarie della sua famiglia, sono decenni che i suoi familiari intrecciano il loro sangue con quello dei licantropi (le sue cugine sono sposate con dei licantropi alpha molto ricchi).

All’inizio della storia è nell’Eden da nove anni.

[«Com’eri nella vita di tutti i giorni, prima di arrivare qui?» le domandò Stiles, incuriosito.

Lei scrollò le spalle, rispose con aria annoiata. «Mi piaceva truccarmi con colori scuri. Mi mancano i miei trucchi, soprattutto la mia matita nera per gli occhi. E il rum e coca. E le Marlboro».

«Ognuno ha le sue priorità» commentò asciutto.

Lei si toccò i boccoli con aria fiera. «Però qui riesco lo stesso a procurarmi un sacco di olii buoni per capelli: non mi piace per niente non avere capelli sani, lucenti e forti» arricciò il naso. Stiles assentì più che altro per farla contenta acconsentendo – non sembrava il tipo a cui piaceva essere contraddetta.

«Sono una grande appassionata di musica metal, mi piaceva andare ai concerti a pogare. Non mi piacciono i colori pastello perché mia madre da piccola insisteva sempre col mettermi vestiti _carini e dai colori chiari_ » elencò vaga. «Non ho mai avuto gonne, ma possedevo una porche nera. Mi manca guidarla. La mia famiglia caca soldi».

Su quell’ultima affermazioni, Stiles tossicchiò ridendo perché sentì della saliva andargli di traverso.

«È vero» insisté lei, seria, «la mia famiglia è ricca da far schifo». Poi sospirò rassegnata. «Solo non so se a loro manco davvero».

«Non avevi un buon rapporto con loro?» indagò cauto.

«Non proprio… diciamo che non sono stata una figlia perfetta: mi piaceva la _caccia_ » gesticolò come a indicare che si stava riferendo alla caccia sovrannaturale, «perché mi piace l’esaltazione e l’eccitazione dell’inseguimento e della ricerca di tracce, e mi piace catturare _i cattivi_ , e in più mi piace molto lo sport. Volevo provare a diventare una schermitrice o una tiratrice con l’arco professionista, quindi volevo entrare nell’Arma, perché così avrei unito le due cose insieme, capisci?» gesticolò. «Da me spesso l’Arma sostiene e promuove gli atleti… ma i miei preferivano che perseguissi l’ _altra_ attività di famiglia, che diventassi un avvocato».

«Ah» esalò Stiles.

«Già, _ah_ ». Storse il naso. «Odio fottutamente gli avvocati». – capitolo 2]

Nonostante il suo odio per gli avvocati e, soprattutto, per gli americani, ha sposato Raleigh, che ama moltissimo e di cui è molto gelosa, nonostante reagisca urlando ai suoi teatrini scherzosi per rabbonirla quando litigano. Le piace fargli regali (inchiostro speciale, carta per lettere, _buon whiskey_ ), che però non gli consegna mai direttamente: li nasconde fra le sue cose senza lasciargli nemmeno un bigliettino con la propria firma.

È consapevole del fatto che lei e Raleigh sono mal visti come coppia perché sono "atipici": non vivono insieme, non hanno una casa in comune e dato i loro ruoli da leader riescono a passare poco tempo insieme; inoltre, sa che tutti pensano che lei maltratti Raleigh, quando in realtà sotto le sue reazioni c’è ben altro. Raleigh poi è un "buon partito" e un uomo molto influente, quindi sa di essere molto invidiata e ricoperta di insulti e pettegolezzi, ma a lei "frega cazzi".  
Marjorie è estremamente protettiva nei confronti delle persone che ama e della sua Confraternita, e nonostante i suoi modi di porsi siano abbastanza rozzi, sa come dimostrare che tiene a qualcuno.

Adora le feste etniche di Namasté perché le permettono di ingozzarsi di cibo e di bere un sacco di vino – ama molto darsi al rutto libero.

Le sue migliore amiche sono Theodora (sua Guardia Personale) e Linda (Guardia Personale di Raleigh), e avrebbe tanto voluto incontrarle nel mondo reale e andare a un concerto metal con loro.

Prima dell’arrivo di Derek nella sua Confraternita, si narra che lei abbia fatto scappare l’ultima persona che ha provato a unirsi alla Misericordia facendola scoppiare a piangere.

Nel mondo reale ha studiato inglese e tedesco, che parla in maniera abbastanza fluente (sono stati i suoi genitori a esortarla a studiare per bene almeno un paio di lingue straniere, ma lei da ragazzina lo ha fatto perlopiù per capire meglio i testi delle sue band preferite). I suoi avrebbero voluto che studiasse per bene anche latino e greco antico (per via della loro attività di cacciatori), ma lei ne ha imparato solo le basi, perché le scocciava.

Ha battezzato la spada che le ha regalato Raleigh col nome "Canzone d’Oriente".  
Il suo cavallo è nero e si chiama Brontolo – in risposta il cavallo di Theodora si chiama Gongolo, quello di Siobhán Dotto e quello di Diego Mammolo, perché sono una Confraternita di gente fuori come balconi. Ci sono rimasti molto male quando Derek si è rifiutato di ribattezzare il suo Patch con Cucciolo o almeno Eolo (e al seguito all’abdicazione di Marjorie di ribattezzarlo Brontolo II).

[Marjorie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marjorie%20) deriva da Margaret, cioè Margherita. Proviene dal latino _margarita_ (perla), passato poi per il francese antico e arrivato infine all’inglese (anche se lei non è inglese, ma tanto pure in Italia abbiamo persone che seppur italiane portano nomi inglesi XD)

 

 

 **THEODORA ARISTOPOULOS**  
**Specie** : strega dei metalli  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Grecia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grecia), senza una dimora fissa da quando aveva 9 anni; Inserita a 26 anni; vera età 34 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Misericordia, Guardia Personale; Comandante della Guardia Reale

Non parla mai perché ha fatto voto di silenzio: sacrifica tutti i giorni la propria voce in nome di Madre Natura per alimentare il proprio potere.

È una strega elementale appartenente al gruppo di elementi del [Wu Xing](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wu_Xing).

È alta anche se non quanto Marjorie, ha la carnagione chiara, il naso piccolo e i capelli neri molto folti tagliati con un taglio corto e scompigliato che fa risaltare di più gli occhi celesti chiari grandi e tondi.

Come arma usa delle catene sottili di metallo che hanno ai capi delle punte di freccia: a riposo le porta arrotolate alla vita, mentre quando combatte o caccia le utilizza facendole muovere intorno a lei come se fossero serpenti che si muovono in aria (a detta di Stiles, quando lei usa le catene sembra una versione steampunk di Ursula de _La Sirenetta_ ; c’è da aggiungere che lei tratta le sue catene come se fossero degli animaletti domestici).

È una delle migliore amiche di Marjorie – che la chiama Dora.

Nel mondo reale apparteneva a una congrega che per alimentare il proprio potere faceva dei sacrifici umani sul ceppo di un albero consacrato in modo errato: il ceppo col passare degli anni ha guadagnato una volontà propria e il suo spirito ha deciso di possedere Theodora per vendicarsi, portandola a svelare i segreti oscuri della congrega e a ucciderli tutti – la propria famiglia compresa. Sua nonna l’ha salvata sacrificandosi sul ceppo.

Da quel momento in poi Theodora si è sempre rifiutata di parlare e ha scelto di sacrificare la propria voce – anche perché lo spirito per costringerla ad agire le ha fatto svelare i segreti dei suoi compagnetti di scuola, facendola litigare con tutti e isolandola – e si è guadagnata da vivere come ladra di gioielli – visto il suo potere sui metalli.

Nonostante non parli, a modo suo è molto ironica, ed è un’amica molto supportiva.

È stata quella che ha aiutato Stiles a rapportarsi meglio con il suo passato da posseduto.

Theodora durante le serate di karaoke è molto felice di non potere usare la voce, perché così Marjorie e Linda non possono costringerla a cantare con loro Beyoncé e Lady Gaga.

Ama moltissimo cacciare per i propri amici e cucinare per loro, specie se si tratta delle ricette che sua nonna le ha insegnato da piccola.

È nell’Eden da otto anni.

Il suo cavallo è nero e si chiama Gongolo.

Per [Theodora](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teodora_\(nome\)) ho scelto come diminutivo Dora perché ho letto che è quello usato in Grecia, e mi sembrava logico che Marjorie avrebbe scelto quello al posto di Thea, usato molto di più negli USA che tanto non le piacciono XD

 

 

 **DIEGO RAMIREZ**  
**Specie** : [margay](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leopardus_wiedii) mannaro  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Venezuela](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venezuela); Inserito a 16 anni; vera età 23 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Misericordia

È minuto e con i tratti da latino americano, pelle olivastra compresa, ha i capelli scuri e corti sempre scompigliati; ha la faccetta da ragazzino piccolo e puccettoso.

Nel mondo reale viveva con un branco molto piccolo che stava pochissimo in contatto con gli umani, per questo è sempre curioso di conoscere altri umani e parlare con loro. È un gran chiacchierone, e spesso non si rende conto di porre troppe domande e di risultare un po’ invadente, ma ha un cuore molto buono.

È nell’Eden da sette anni ed essendo un grande appassionato di calcio cerca sempre di cavare ai nuovi Inseriti delle informazioni fresche su dei campionati o sull’ultimo Mondiale (tifa per la [Metropolitanos](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolitanos_F%C3%BAtbol_Club), tant’è che nella sua camera nel mondo reale c’erano i poster dei giocatori e sopra la sua scrivania c’era pure attaccata per lungo la sciarpa della squadra).

Dal margay ha assorbito l’abitudine di arrampicarsi sugli alberi come un acrobata, ed è facile vederlo parlare con la gente stando tranquillamente appeso a un ramo a testa in giù come un pipistrello.

Ha deciso di fare parte della Misericordia perché quando era piccolo ha sofferto la perdita e l’agonia di suo zio: era un umano, si è ammalato di un male incurabile che gli procurava forti e continue sofferenze e ha deciso di suicidarsi di nascosto.

Nonostante nei fatti Diego ormai sia un uomo, sfrutta il suo aspetto da ragazzino per comportarsi ancora come tale.

È innamorato ricambiato di Rico, un allevatore della Contea di Lunense, e gli altri stanno cercando di spingere Rico a farsi avanti e corteggiarlo.

È stato uno dei primi a provare a fare integrare meglio Derek nell’Eden, e lui e Siobhán sono le prime persone che Derek ha incontrato nell’Eden.

Il suo cavallo ha il manto marrone molto scuro e si chiama Mammolo.

Per lui ho scelto il nome Diego semplicemente perché è il primo che mi è venuto in mente XD

 

 

 **SIOBHÁN QUINNEY**  
**Specie** : druida  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Irlanda](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irlanda); Inserita a 25 anni; vera età 31 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Misericordia

Alta e magra, ha la carnagione chiara, i capelli castano rossicci ricci e lunghi (fino a poco dopo le spalle, perlopiù li porta sciolti) e il naso adunco.

Combatte usando una sorta di lancia.

Nel mondo reale apparteneva a una delle famiglie di druidi più prestigiose al mondo.

Diego ha sempre trovato _fichissimo_ che lei sia una _druida irlandese_.

È la rammendatrice ufficiale della Confraternita e spessissimo lavora a maglia – anche se a detta di Derek dà sempre l’impressione che i suoi ferri da maglia siano costantemente pronti per essere usati come arma impropria – tanto da aver fatto finora un enorme numero di sciarpe per Luigi, l’agricoltore di Namasté di cui è innamorata ricambiata – e che la corteggia regalandole cesti di frutta e roba buona da mangiare.  
  
Siobhán è una persona dal forte senso pratico che ci tiene a dire le cose come stanno senza tanti giri di parole. È diretta, ma non cruda.

È molto posata e paziente, e tende ad atteggiarsi come una sorella maggiore verso i propri amici.

Lei è quella a cui Derek si rivolge per problemi di natura più personale – mentre per il resto Derek si rivolge sempre a Marjorie.

Come molti druidi conosce parecchie lingue (ma non in tutte è fluente, e alcune sa seguirle e capirle meglio per iscritto): le lingue gaeliche (compresa la propria madrelingua, l’irlandese), l’inglese, il francese, il tedesco, il russo, il cinese e il giapponese. Sa tradurre dal latino e dal greco antico.

Il suo cavallo si chiama Dotto e ha il manto bruno.

[Siobhán](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siobh%C3%A1n) facendo un giro un po’ lungo alla fine corrisponde più o meno al nostro Gianna/Giovanna. Si pronuncia [così](https://youtu.be/2zW-aAOB1E8) (esatto, niente di come ci si aspetta XD)

 

 

 **MAGDALÉNA BREŠKA** (detta **Alena** )  
**Specie** : licantropo  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Slovacchia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovacchia), ma senza fissa dimora; Inserita a 20 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Misericordia, Guardia Personale

Alta quanto Stiles, carnagione chiara, capelli ondulati neri e molto lunghi (che porta sciolti escluso quando è in missione, in quel caso li lega a coda bassa), occhi blu acceso (un blu abbastanza acceso e intenso da attirare subito lo sguardo sui suoi occhi). Ha il fisico slanciato e ben proporzionato, viso ovale.

Alena è rimasta completamente da sola quando aveva 11 undici anni: la sua intera famiglia è morta in un incidente stradale, l’auto si è capovolta e suo padre (licantropo) è morto subito, sua madre (umana) è morta poco dopo e alla fine Alena si è ritrovata a terminare l’agonia del suo fratellino (umano) uccidendolo, "prendendosi cura" di lui come sua madre le aveva chiesto di fare prima di morire. È rimasta per ore dentro l’auto capovolta, circondata dai corpi senza vita dei suoi familiari per ore prima che arrivassero i soccorsi.

Visto che nonostante la tenera età ha ucciso il fratellino, i parenti hanno preso a chiamarla "la Figlia del Demonio" (anche perché dopo la tragedia lei paradossalmente sembrava sempre molto calma, fredda e distaccata), e non sopportando più la situazione Alena è scappata facendo perdere le sue tracce, vivendo da quel momento in poi di espedienti e senza più un tetto fisso sopra la testa.

Nell’Eden dice di trovarsi molto meglio che nel mondo reale perché ha un tetto sotto cui stare e un lavoro.

Arrivata nell’Eden nel momento meno opportuno (in pieno 5x1 e quando gli Osservatori avevano bloccato il tempo al tramonto), fra le prime persone che ha conosciuto c’è stato Stiles, che le ha detto di non temerla per via dei suoi occhi blu perché anche suo marito aveva gli occhi blu. Colpita da quella dichiarazione, tempo dopo è andata a cercare Stiles, nella speranza di avere da lui delle opinioni oneste sulla Confraternita della Misericordia: al suo posto ha invece trovato Derek, che a modo suo l’ha presa sotto la propria ala protettiva.

Alena ha il vizio di tirarsi le maniche fino a sopra le nocche delle mani, sembra sempre molto distaccata ma in realtà dentro è abbastanza incasinata.

Essendo cresciuta con una famiglia mista (umani e licantropi) è molto protettiva nei confronti degli umani, perché sa che sono più fragili delle creature sovrannaturali (e i suoi genitori le dicevano sempre di stare attenta a come giocava col suo fratellino umano).

Quando vede ragazzini piccoli in difficoltà si sente sempre in dovere di difenderli e proteggerli, soprattutto se umani (le ricordano suo fratello).

Nella sua famiglia non c’erano alpha (suo padre non lo era, e non vivevano all’intero di un vero e proprio branco), e tuttora lei preferisce non avere un alpha.

È fissata col mettere le cose in ordine di altezza o colore.

Si è molto attaccata a Derek, considera sia lui che Stiles delle figure di riferimento.

Ha una bella cotta per Taka, e per lei è un grosso cruccio non sapere come comportarsi quando lui le fa i complimenti: non ha mai avuto un ragazzo o qualcuno che la trattasse così prima d’ora, quindi non sa come reagire e il suo essere impedita la fa sentire in imbarazzo.

Il suo cavallo è nero con le estremità delle zampe bianche, e per restare fedele alla tradizione dei nomi dei Sette Nani che ha la Confraternita lo ha chiamato Eolo.

 

 

 **TAKAHIRO NAKAZAWA** (detto **Taka** )  
**Specie** : umano, cacciatore  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Montana](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montana), USA/Giappone (genitori giapponesi naturalizzati USA); Inserito a 19 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Misericordia, attuale erede

Ha i tratti tipici giapponesi. È alto quanto Logan (e quindi più di Stiles), ha il viso piccolo e rotondo e i capelli neri corti e scompigliati. È molto magro, porta degli orecchini (a destra un cerchietto piccolo e un pallino argentato, a sinistra solo un pallino argentato) e ha i polsi pieni di bracciali fatti di fili di cuoio intrecciato.

L’unione dei suoi genitori è frutto di un matrimonio combinato fra due grandi famiglie di cacciatori molto ricche e prestigiose in Giappone. I suoi per lavoro (quello di copertura alla loro attività di cacciatori) si sono trasferiti nel Montana prima di sposarsi. Nonostante non si amino si rispettano molto, ma questo vuole dire anche che Taka è cresciuto in un ambiente molto freddo e con tantissime aspettative su di lui.

È figlio unico e bilingue – parla correttamente e in modo fluente sia il giapponese che l’inglese.

I suoi genitori a modo loro gli vogliono bene, anche se sono delusi da come lui non si stia rivelando il tipo di cacciatore che tutti speravano che diventasse. Nonostante ciò però non gli hanno mai impedito di approfondire le sue passioni, perché Taka si è sempre dimostrato capace di sostenere le proprie responsabilità al suo meglio, motivo per cui non hanno mai battuto ciglio quando lui ha chiesto di imparare a suonare sia la batteria che il violino in aggiunta a tutte le lezioni di arti marziali.

Taka è un ragazzo ricco di contrasti, come riassume la passione uguale che prova sia per il metal che la musica classica, ed è notoriamente conosciuto per i suoi colpi di sfiga: quando deve fare qualcosa di importante, se qualcosa deve andare storto lo farà. La consapevolezza della sua sfiga lo rende un po’ impacciato, ma non è né cinico né sarcastico, anzi è un tipetto molto solare e autoironico.

Nonostante le tonnellate di lezioni di arti marziali, non è bravo nel combattimento corpo a corpo ed è più agile che forte, motivo per cui fin da dopo le scuole elementari si è dedicato al tiro con l’arco.

Per volere della sua famiglia, fin da piccolo ha studiato e imparato molte lingue: francese, tedesco, spagnolo, portoghese, cinese, russo, latino e greco antico – non è fluente in tutte però, e in alcune se la cava meglio a leggerle che a parlarle. Per passione ha invece imparato i rudimenti delle lingue gaeliche, perché lo affascinavano.

Per volere della nonna (la matriarca della sua famiglia, che lui teme tantissimo: parla solo giapponese e spesso usa come arma impropria le canne di bambù) ha iniziato a praticare il [kyudo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kyudo) (e non ha mai smesso fino a quando è stato Inserito), arte che l’ha portato ad avvicinarsi all’[arceria medievale](https://youtu.be/ir5GKAQG14g), che ha cominciato a praticare e adorare – in particolare si è specializzato nell’uso del [longbow](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Longbow).

Ha partecipato a numerosi tornei di arceria medievale (vincendo), prendendo poi parte a fiere rinascimentali (recitando nel ruolo di arciere o di tamburino). Negli ultimi tempi aveva anche preso parte a dei corsi con degli istruttori italiani per diventare uno [sbandieratore](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sbandieratore).

Essendo abituato a vivere appieno la propria vita e a viaggiare molto, ha provato moltissima rabbia quando è stato catturato dagli Osservatori e poi chiuso nell’Eden per sempre (visto che nemmeno i suoi genitori lo avevano mai bloccato dal seguire le sue passioni), quindi in un primo momento si era unito alla Compagnia della Resistenza. Solo a seguito delle azioni di Marjorie e Philip durante l’assedio di Mithril (otto mesi dopo il suo Inserimento) ha deciso di cambiare fazione, passando informazioni preziose alla Triade in cambio di un posto sicuro all’interno di una contea.

Rimasto bloccato a Namasté in una sorta di arresto domiciliare fino alla fine dei conti con Warren, ha avuto modo di legarsi in particolare con Alena, per cui si è preso una cotta allucinante: quando la vede va abbastanza nel pallone da lasciarsi sfuggire complimenti a iosa in maniera imbarazzante e con faccia ebete (dice che quando la vede gli parte in testa [Take me to church](https://youtu.be/t0imaSCnSuA)).

Taka inizialmente, pur di potere stare in un posto sicuro, si era detto pronto a lavorare gratuitamente nei campi della contea, ma visto che si è rivelato una persona affidabile, Marjorie ha pensato di non buttare via le abilità di cacciatore di Taka, esortando Derek a chiedergli di entrare nella Misericordia. Di conseguenza, Taka è diventato il primo erede di Derek.

All’interno della Confraternita lo chiamano tutti Taka-chan, come a ricordargli ironicamente che è il novellino e il più giovane (anche Bhanuja lo chiama Taka-chan).

Taka prova una grande soggezione nei confronti di Derek, perché sa quanto lui sia importante per Alena e perché si è assunto la responsabilità di farlo entrare nella Confraternita, ne viene che lo chiama sempre e solo Fratello Maggiore, mentre Derek è l’unico a chiamarlo col suo nome per esteso – Takahiro – perché interiormente lo diverte molto sapere che Taka lo teme per via di Alena e sa che chiamarlo così ha un effetto un po’ più freddo.

Taka chiama il suo arco Archie.

Si è comprato un nuovo cavallo (il primo lo aveva perso) quando è entrato nella Confraternita, è nero con una chiazza bianca sul muso e si chiama Pisolo.

Il suo nome significa su per giù "grande valoroso/nobile".

 

 

**CONFRATERNITA DI AMALFI**

 

 

 **LING WEIFENG**  
**Specie** : [gatto di Biet](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felis_bieti) mannaro  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Cina](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cina); Inserita a 18 anni; vera età quasi 23 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita di Amalfi, Sorella Maggiore

[Ling era niente di quello che Stiles si era aspettato di vedere. Tanto per iniziare, aveva l’aria di una delle classiche liceali che salutano le proprie amiche strillando forte con troppa enfasi e saltellando, anche in luoghi pubblici.  
Le sue origini cinesi erano molto evidenti dai suoi lineamenti, ma in lei il tipico fascino elegante e misterioso delle donne orientali era parecchio sporco di entusiasmo ed energia: al contrario di Hilma non era molto composta, la sua divisa era abbastanza stropicciata e la casacca era fuori dai pantaloni e aveva il colletto po’ storto, ma nell’insieme ciò le dava parecchio carattere in modo piacevole. Portava i capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon morbido da cui svolazzavano parecchie ciocche, e anche se era ancora in sella al cavallo si intuiva che doveva essere piuttosto bassa, anche se aveva un seno _molto_ prosperoso. A confronto a Silvia e Hilma, sembrava una ragazzina. – capitolo 22]

È nell’Eden da quattro anni e Sorella Maggiore da due anni.

Ling ama definirsi "una ragazza che crede dei Nargilli" (come Luna Lovegood della saga di _Harry Potter_ ). È una gran chiacchierona e passa di continuo di palo in frasca, e non appena qualcosa cattura la sua attenzione inizia a raccontare senza sosta annedoti storici legati a quell’oggetto.

È una persona molto creativa e sempre impegnata in mille ricerche, tant’è che Hilma – il suo Ammiraglio – le sta sempre dietro a prendere appunti per lei, perché non ha molta memoria.

Sa _un sacco_ di cose sugli argomenti più svariati (specie Storia, Geografia e antichi miti) ed è poco chiaro _come_.

Ama raccontare storie spaventose con tono teatrale e suggestivo.

Nel mondo reale, la sua famiglia coincideva con il suo branco: erano gli ultimi gatti di Biet mannari rimasti al mondo, quindi erano molto chiusi nei confronti degli umani e del mondo esterno – per paura – mentre invece Ling desiderava moltissimo viaggiare e studiare Biologia Marina. Il suo sogno era studiare alla [Shangai Ocean University](http://www.csc.edu.cn/studyinchina/universitydetailen.aspx?collegeId=206), ma gli Osservatori l’hanno catturata proprio quando si stava preparando per gli esami d’ammissione.

Visto che la Shangai Ocean University è internazionale, Ling fin da ragazzina aveva lavorato part time per pagarsi dei corsi in lingue straniere europee: conosce l’inglese, il tedesco, il francese e il portoghese.

Ama moltissimo i grandi cetacei marini.

È molto consapevole del fatto che la sua Confraternita finora si è solo interessata di ciò che accadeva in mare – stando chiusa nelle proprie ricerche e voglia di esplorare – ignorando per egoismo cosa succedeva sulla terraferma, e sta cercando di rimediare aderendo alla Triade.

Essendo una ragazza molto dolce e buona, alla vista della crudeltà umana o dei grandi pericoli che i suoi cari possono rischiare spesso viene colta da una forte nausea – a volte vomita anche.

È depositaria del segreto che nella sua Confraternita si passa da leader a leader: la rotta segreta che porta in un determinato punto ai Confini dell’Oceano dove buttare in mare qualcosa che va nascosto per sempre.

Chiama il suo Ammiraglio Hilma-chan solo perché sa che ciò l’imbarazza – la diverte stuzzicarla.

Ama regalare bussole costruite dalla sua Confraternita.

Era molto curiosa di vedere il castello della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto perché sapeva che è "magico" come quello di Harry Potter.

Uno dei suoi più grandi crucci è non essersi mai innamorata.

Non le è mai stato chiaro se è eterosessuale, lesbica o bisessuale, ma le importa poco capirlo.

Fa un mucchio di complimenti strani alla gente, anche quando la conosce da poco – tipo che trova una parte del loro corpo bellissima e vorrebbe disegnarla.

Il suo cavallo è bianco dalla criniera e la coda nera, e si chiama Pongo, come il dalmata de _La carica dei 101_.

Ling è un nome cinese sia femminile che maschile; a seconda dei caratteri con cui è scritto vuol dire sia "spirito, anima" che "campana, rintocco".

 

 

 **HILMA BERGSTRÖM**  
**Specie** : umana, cacciatrice  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Svezia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Svezia); Inserita a 26 anni; vera età 31 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita di Amalfi, Ammiraglio

[Hilma era molto… _vichinga_ , una giovane donna dal fisico giunonico e le spalle larghe; all’apparenza sembrava la più vecchia del terzetto – dimostrava più o meno la stessa età di Marjorie – e doveva avere i capelli biondi chiarissimi davvero molto lunghi, dato che li portava acconciati in una treccia che le circondava la testa come una corona; il suo viso era addolcito dalla forma rotonda degli occhi celesti, da come si guardava intorno un po’ sulla difensiva e un po’ intimidita e dalle guance chiazzate di rosso. – capitolo 22]

È nell’Eden da cinque anni.

Quando è stata catturata faceva già parte dell’[aeronautica svedese](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Svenska_Flygvapnet) (vale a dire che ha dalla sua un grande e rigido addestramento militare).

I suoi non erano particolarmente entusiasti del fatto che lei avesse scelto di entrare nelle Forze Armate, perché temevano che ciò avrebbe portato uno dei superiori di Hilma a ficcanasare nell’attività sovrannaturale di famiglia, ma tuttavia Hilma e i suoi non avevano rapporti freddi, anzi.

La sua famiglia di cacciatori era specializzata nell’osservazione e nell’eventuale caccia alle creature sovrannaturali marine – godevano di fama mondiale – passione che coinvolgeva e coinvolge tuttora anche Hilma.

Soltanto le sue amiche più strette, fra cui Ling e Silvia, sanno che gli Osservatori l’hanno catturata due settimane prima del suo matrimonio con suo collega che amava moltissimo (motivo per cui non ha mai avuto una storia d’amore nell’Eden: è rimasta fedele al suo promesso sposo).

Come età che dimostra fisicamente è fra gli elementi più vecchi della sua Confraternita, anche se in realtà ci sono confratelli ben più vecchi di lei.

È fluente in inglese, francese, tedesco e russo. Ha studiato il latino e il greco antico.

Combatte con una spada che Ling ha battezzato [Valhalla](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valhalla).

Ling ha anche battezzato il cavallo di Hilma dandogli il nome di [Odino](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Odino) – è bianco screziato di grigio.

Hilma è una donna molto riservata, silenziosa e dal cuore molto buono, che ha riversato il suo attaccamento all’aeronautica nella Confraternita, a cui è molto devota (Ling l’ha scelta come suo Ammiraglio proprio perché sapeva di questo suo attaccamento e di quanta disciplina militare ci fosse in lei).

Anche se è l’Ammiraglio, perlopiù si può notare che Hilma si atteggia a segretaria personale di Ling, scrivendo appunti per lei e ricordandole le varie cose che scorda; spesso le sta dietro anche per afferrare al volo gli oggetti che Ling urta accidentalmente.

Ling è l’unica a chiamare Hilma Hilma-chan, vezzeggiativo che la imbarazza moltissimo e la fa arrossire (lei chiama Ling sempre Sorella Maggiore).

Hilma è un nome in uso nella penisola scandinava; ha origini tedesche, infatti è una variante del nome tedesco Helma, che a sua volta deriva dal nome Wilhelmina (Guglielmina in italiano); significa più o meno "protettiva", "volontà di proteggere".

 

 

 **SILVIA DE LUCA**  
**Specie** : [gatto pescatore](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prionailurus_viverrinus) mannaro  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Florida](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida), USA (i nonni paterni hanno origini italiane); Inserita a 18 anni; vera età 25 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita di Amalfi, Guardia Personale

[Silvia all’apparenza non sembrava molto più vecchia di Stiles – due o tre anni al massimo – e anche se minuta non era affatto esile: si notava che il suo corpo, seppure non eccessivamente muscoloso, era stato plasmato per fare cose come _strangolare e castrare_. Portava i capelli rosso rame modellati in un pixie cut che lasciava la ciocca del ciuffo frontale a destra lunga fino alla spalla – le copriva l’orecchio destro, che era più sporgente di quello sinistro – e il suo incarnato chiaro con una spruzzata di lentiggini sugli zigomi le faceva risaltare sia il colore dei suoi capelli, sia gli occhi verdi dallo sguardo pungente. Indossava sempre una versione della divisa della Confraternita con dei pantaloncini corti – capitolo 16]

Nonostante le sue origini miste, non parla italiano in maniera fluente e non ha mai visitato l’Italia.

È nell’Eden da quasi sei anni.

Il sogno di Silvia era lavorare come ranger in un parco nazionale, possibilmente una riserva sul mare, tant’è che già da un paio di estati aveva prestato servizio volontario in un parco.

Grande nuotatrice e surfista, ha partecipato a un paio di tornei locali vincendoli – in genere partecipava solo a quelli che avevano del denaro in palio.

Nel tempo libero dava anche qualche lezione di surf ai bambini.

La sua famiglia era un branco di creature molto miste, tant’è che lei era l’unica gatta pescatrice mannara, e nel mondo reale non ha mai conosciuto nessun altro come lei. Aveva due fratelli e due sorelle, lei era la penultima dei figli.

Il suo hobby è intagliare il legno, ama soprattutto creare piccoli animaletti marini, che poi applica a forcine, clip per capelli o fasce per capelli, regalandoli alle sue consorelle. Quando intaglia si chiude spesso nel proprio mondo e non sente più la gente che le parla; spesso si mette a intagliare stando seduta su una bitta di uno dei porti di Neptune.

È la rammendatrice ufficiale dalla Confraternita. I pantaloncini che indossa li ha tutti cuciti lei.

È sposata con Benjamin, leader della Compagnia dei Pescatori di Shellshelter: quando all’inizio lui ha preso a corteggiarla, lei non capiva le sue intenzioni, credeva solo che fosse carino con lei, perché pensava che lui fosse omosessuale (invece è bisessuale). Silvia dice che le piace molto sapere cosa Ben ha fatto a letto con altri uomini prima di stare con lei.

È una ragazza mordace che si isola facilmente perdendo la cognizione del tempo e non percependo più ciò che la circonda, ma è anche un tipo molto disponibile e leale verso la sua Confraternita.

Ling l’ha scelta come sua Guardia perché è stata la prima persona con cui ha fatto amicizia quando è stata Inserita.

Il suo cavallo è una femmina bianca screziata di grigio e si chiama Abigail.

 

 

 **BERNARDO DE SPÍNOLA** (detto **Bernie** )  
**Specie** : umano  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Portogallo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portogallo); Inserito a 21 anni; vera età 25 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita di Amalfi

Di statura minuta, capelli corti e castani chiari come gli occhi – grandi e dalla forma rotonda.

Nel mondo reale il suo branco coincideva con la sua famiglia: apparteneva a un branco di umani e licantropi pescatori da molte generazioni.

Bernie amava molto la pesca, e pensava che per tutta la vita avrebbe fatto quello, senza lasciare mai il mare.

Insieme al suo migliore amico Navid accompagna spesso Ling nei suoi viaggi più lunghi, e per quanto lo imbarazzi vedere i pasticci che combina Ling, in realtà è innamorato perso di lei (non ricambiato), anche se non lo ammetterà mai ad alta voce.

Chiama Ling sempre e solo Sorella Maggiore.

Ogni tanto ha crisi isteriche perché pensa sempre al peggio, e Navid è l’unico in grado di calmarlo.

Combatte con una lancia/bastone.

Il suo cavallo ha il manto bruno e si chiama Amilcare.

 

 

 **NAVID MIRZAPOUR**  
**Specie** : licantropo, nella fattispecie questo tipo di lupo [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canis_lupus_pallipes)  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Iran](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iran); Inserito a 23 anni; vera età 29 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia di Amalfi

Capelli neri corti e occhi castani scuri, viso ovale, naso un po’ grosso, carnagione scura tipica della sua gente.

È cresciuto sul [Mar Caspio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mar_Caspio), la sua famiglia coincideva con il suo branco ed era formata da soli licantropi come lui.

Amava moltissimo suonare la chitarra, studiava ingegneria navale.

Di indole solitaria, perlopiù è l’amico Bernie che si attacca a lui per non stare da solo. Insieme spesso accompagnano la loro Sorella Maggiore nei viaggi più lunghi.

Navid vuole molto bene a Ling, ma vorrebbe che facesse meno figuracce.

Il suo cavallo ha il manto marrone molto scuro e si chiama Caspar.

 

 

**COMPAGNIA DEGLI ASTRI**

 

 

 **GINA MONTGOMERY**  
**Specie** : umana, druida  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Melbourne](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melbourne), nel [Victoria](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_\(Australia\)), [Australia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia); Inserita a 21 anni; vera età 24 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia degli Astri, leader

[Stiles intuì che Gina doveva essere quella al centro, che stava un passo avanti rispetto agli altri. Dalla lista delle taglie, sapeva solo che era una druida, e in effetti aveva la stessa aria un po’ misteriosa tipica di Deaton e della Morrell – e che aveva un po’ anche Siobhán – ma sebbene nel suo abbigliamento non ci fosse qualcosa di eccentrico, il suo aspetto dava l’impressione che in realtà avesse poco della sobrietà dei due druidi che aveva conosciuto nel mondo reale.

Gina era una ragazza di colore che ad occhio doveva essere stata nei suoi primi vent’anni quando gli Osservatori l’avevano Inserita, portava un piercing ad anello sul lato sinistro del labbro inferiore e aveva i capelli _tinti_ : erano mossi e piuttosto lunghi, castani scuri con meches biondo platino, e il ciuffo che sulla destra le ricadeva sugli occhi era _blu_. C’erano parecchi orecchini molto piccoli ai suoi lobi e i suoi polsi erano interamente coperti di bracciali di fili di cuoio intrecciati, neri e marroni. – capitolo 20]

[«Sono australiana, nella mia famiglia scorre il sangue di _parecchie_ etnie, ma ne ricordo giusto meno della metà» ironizzò, «anche se da sempre siamo una famiglia di druidi» sottolineò con un po’ di più di serietà. – capitolo 24]

Gina è diventata la leader della sua Compagnia non molto dopo che Stiles è stato Inserito: durante il primo 5x1 vissuto da Stiles, il predecessore di Gina – Leo – è rimasto ucciso in uno degli incendi che i Devoti Sacrificali hanno appiccato intorno alla Fortezza-Osservatorio nel tentativo di eliminare la Compagnia.

Gina è molto vendicativa – con alcuni picchi di sadismo – e non ha aspettato altro che l’occasione buona per potersi vendicare dei Devoti Sacrificali.

Nonostante l’aria misteriosa e l’indole riservata, è una ragazza molto disponibile ad aiutare chi mostra di avere buone intenzioni, e anche se ha un polso di ferro è un tipo molto collaborativo.

Chiama Stiles "fratello" da quando si sono alleati, e gli ha regalato un telescopio.

Da un paio di anni è sposata con Vicky (è bisessuale), e nonostante quest’ultima dimostri 15 anni in realtà è la più vecchia fra le due – ed è stata anche quella a fare la prima mossa e corteggiare Gina.

Gina e Vicky hanno un rapporto molto "passionale", tant’è che i loro compagni evitano come la peste di stare vicino a una stanza in cui loro due sono insieme, perché potrebbero sentire strani "rumori". C’è da dire però che al di là di ciò in pubblico non amano darsi alle effusioni, tutt’altro, e Vicky perlopiù si atteggia a guardia del corpo di Gina senza intromettersi mai nelle sue decisioni di leader. [Vicky, sullo sfondo, finora non aveva detto una sola parola e non aveva mosso un muscolo: Stiles stava apprezzando la sua capacità di non intromettersi e comportarsi, almeno in quella situazione, prima come guardia del corpo e poi come moglie. – capitolo 20]

Nel mondo reale apparteneva a una famiglia di druidi dedita da sempre allo studio degli astri e del loro effetto sul mondo sovrannaturale. Nonostante Gina amasse molto le tradizioni di famiglia e non temesse il mondo sovrannaturale, aveva scelto di allontanarsene per dedicarsi all’Arte, perché dubitava che la sua passione si sarebbe amalgamata bene con il sovrannaturale. I suoi l’hanno supportata, a patto però che imparasse svariate tecniche di autodifesa e le basi delle loro tradizioni.

Dopo la fine del liceo di è trasferita a [Carlton](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carlton_\(Victoria\)), per studiare all’ [Università di Melbourne](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universit%C3%A0_di_Melbourne). Ha vissuto lì gli anni più colorati e vivaci della sua vita, e per guadagnare qualche spicciolo extra spesso faceva l’artista di strada, disegnando sui marciapiedi delle opere classiche con i gessetti colorati. [«Poi gli Osservatori mi hanno presa, e all’improvviso tutto quello che mi hanno insegnato i miei genitori mi è tornato utile, anzi alle volte ho desiderato che mi avessero insegnato più cose» concluse nostalgica. – capitolo 24]

Oltre alla sua lingua madre, sa parlare abbastanza bene il francese, il portoghese e il tedesco (lingue che perlopiù ha imparato frequentando compagni di college madrelingua). Conosce anche la lingua dei segni australiana perché al liceo è stata per un bel pezzo con una ragazza sordomuta.

Il suo cavallo è una femmina, ha il manto bruno e la criniera nera, e si chiama Leda.

Gina, che è un diminutivo, come nome ha come unica motivazione che mi piaceva l’idea di associare a un personaggio di colore un nome dal suono italiano, che in realtà può essere benissimo anche di origine ispaniche (visto che come personaggio ha sangue molto, ma molto misto).

 

 

 **VICKY KARJAKA**  
**Specie** : [cuon](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuon_alpinus) mannaro  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Norvegia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norvegia) (naturalizzata, originariamente [estone](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Estonia) e [russa](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russia)); Inserita a 15; vera età 27 anni;  
**Appartenenza:** Compagnia degli Astri

Vicky in realtà è un ipocoristico inglese del suo vero nome, che ha adottato da quando si trova nell’Eden; ha chiesto agli Osservatori che il suo vero nome venisse cancellato a favore di "Vicky", nessuno sa come si chiami davvero (si è sempre limitata a dire che Vicky non è il suo vero nome). Gina non glielo ha mai chiesto per rispetto, perché sa che Vicky ha voluto cambiare nome per lasciarsi del tutto alle spalle la vita nel mondo reale.

[Era estremamente giovane – almeno nell’aspetto – non dimostrava più di quindici anni, e aveva un’aria molto fredda e mordace, addolcita solo appena dalla morbidezza adolescenziale che c’era nei suoi lineamenti. Aveva il naso piccolo e all’insù e gli occhi celesti dallo sguardo penetrante, e i capelli biondi liscissimi le arrivavano alla vita. – capitolo 20]

[«Non sono mai riuscito a dedurre bene le sue origini» le disse Stiles, «è del Nord Europa?»  
Gina ciondolò la testa. «Non proprio. Nella sua famiglia scorre sangue sia estone che russo, da bambina è cresciuta sul Mar Baltico, ma poi i suoi per lavoro si sono trasferiti in Norvegia, dove ha trascorso la sua adolescenza fino a quando gli Osservatori non l’hanno presa» gli raccontò. «La cosa buffa è che non sono io la più matura delle due: Vicky è _tre anni_ più vecchia di me» ghignò, «non si direbbe, ma fra le due è lei quella a cui piacciono le donne più giovani». – capitolo 24]

Vicky ha trascorso la sua infanzia e l’inizio della sua adolescenza in piccolo sobborghi vicino al mare, anche quando la sua famiglia si è spostata in Norvegia. La sua famiglia coincideva con il suo branco, non conosceva altri cuon mannari che non appartenessero al suo nucleo familiari; erano una famiglia molto riservata, ma anche molto unita.

Nel mondo reale Vicky era una ragazzina molto vivace e dalla mente brillante e curiosa, caratteristiche che si sono increspate e ridotte di molto quando è stata rapita e imprigionata nell’Eden. Ha allargato la riservatezza assorbita dalla sua famiglia fino a diventare una persona molto taciturna e laconica, chiudendosi parecchio negli studi sulle stelle e nell’apprendimento di svariate tecniche di autodifesa.

Ama il freddo, le manca moltissimo la cioccolata calda e pattinare sul ghiaccio.

È colei che si occupa di più dei cani della Compagnia e di addestrarli per il soccorso in montagna.

Ha capito di essere lesbica qualche anno dopo essere stata Inserita, una volta che si è assestata e la sua mente era più calma.

Fra lei e Gina è stato un colpo di fulmine, ma è stata lei a fare la prima mossa, perché Gina all’epoca era stata appena Inserita ed era un po’ perplessa dal fatto che Vicky sembrasse molto più giovane di lei.

Vicky, nonostante la sua aria algida, ama _moltissimo_ il sesso, tant’è che lei e sua moglie hanno una vita sessuale piuttosto movimentata, con grande gioia dei loro compagni, che cercano di evitarle quando sanno che le due sono solo in una stanza.

Spessissimo si atteggia a guardia del corpo di Gina.

Durante le indagini sui Devoti Sacrificali si è molto legata a Philip, e non solo perché entrambi amano molto il silenzio e sono parecchio riservati: Vicky è nell’Eden da ormai dodici anni, non le resta molto da vivere, ed è implicito che capisca come si senta Philip, a cui ormai manca pure poco e come lei ha paura di lasciare indietro la persona che ama. La loro morte imminente non è qualcosa di cui parlano in modo aperto, anzi, ma si capiscono fra le righe e senza tanti giri di parole. Di solito non si scrivono se non debbono scambiarsi informazioni, ma quando lo fanno allegano sempre anche informazioni personali su come stanno e chiedono come sta l’altro.

Vede in Charlie un fratellino minore, e lo ha molto sostenuto quando lui ha capito di essere omosessuale (e intimamente è molto tentata di chiedere a Philip di farsi Charlie, per non farlo morire vergine).

Stiles non ha mai sentito la sua voce.

Il cavallo di Vicky è bianco e si chiama Galatea.

 

 

 **CHARLIE GRIFFIN**  
**Specie** : umano  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Rhode Island](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhode_Island), USA; Inserito a 17 anni; vera età 21  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia degli Astri

[Era il meno formale dei tre: aveva la faccia di uno che aveva appena fatto due ore di viaggio al galoppo e dopo un’altra mezz’ora di corsa a piedi, e ne era ancora _sconvolto_. Non sembrava molto più vecchio di Stiles; aveva i capelli castani scuri corti e scompigliati, due grandi occhi nocciola a palla e le guance chiazzate di rosso – imbarazzo? Si sentiva un po’ fuori posto? – e teneva le maniche della casacca rimboccate fino ai gomiti. Fra le braccia aveva quelle che indubbiamente erano custodie tubolari per mappe; le reggeva come se fossero dei peluche. – capitolo 20]

Portava gli occhiali da vista, ma gli Osservatori gli hanno corretto la vista con un’operazione prima di Inserirlo, e tuttora lui non si è abituato a non averli più.

Nel mondo reale è venuto a contatto con il sovrannaturale perché sua madre ha sposato, in seconde nozze, un licantropo.

I suoi genitori si sono sposati dopo il liceo, perché sua madre è rimasta incinta l’ultimo anno di scuola; dopo la nascita di Charlie, suo padre si è rivelato incapace di sopportare la pressione di diventare un adulto così presto e rinunciare al suo sogno di diventare un atleta professionista: si è dato al gioco d’azzardo, sperperando tutto ciò che i nonni paterni e materni di Charlie avevano dato alla coppia per cominciare a ingranare la loro vita insieme.

La mamma di Charlie ha cacciato via di casa il marito quando avevano entrambi 21 anni, e da allora Charlie non lo ha mai più né visto né sentito, non ha quasi alcun ricordo di lui e sua madre non gli ha mai mostrato delle sue foto.

Sua madre si è risposata quando lui stava finendo le elementari; Charlie ha sviluppato un buonissimo rapporto col suo patrigno (un beta proveniente da un grande branco che nei fatti era una grande famiglia allargata), e la sua dipendenza dalle fasi lunari ha portato Charlie a lasciarsi affascinare dalla luna e dall’astrofisica.

Quando Charlie aveva dodici anni è nato il suo fratellastro, a cui si è parecchio affezionato.

A scuola Charlie era un ragazzo molto introverso perché troppo preso dalle sue passioni: era un po’ il nerd della situazione, impacciato perché poco abituato a parlare con persone "vere", ma non lo ha mai crucciato avere pochi amici, perché per lui la sua famiglia e le sue passioni venivano prima di avere degli amici. Sua madre, nel tentativo di farlo aprire verso il mondo esterno e farlo socializzare (e proteggerlo anche, perché temeva che presto o tardi qualche compagno di scuola avrebbe fatto il bullo con lui in maniera aggressiva) ha cercato di fargli frequentare delle scuole di arti marziali, con risultati però disastrosi perché Charlie non è esattamente la persona più coordinata del mondo.

Quando però è stato rapito e Inserito, Vicky ha insistito per fargli riprendere le lezioni di arti marziali: ha notato che Charlie stava accumulando sempre più rabbia repressa – e aveva sempre più spesso scatti d’ira improvvisi, in netto contrasto con la sua indole mite e dolce – e in effetti ciò lo ha aiutato a superare il trauma dell’Inserimento – e anche a viaggiare da solo in missione, dato che così è in grado di difendersi da solo.

Prima di essere Inserito nell’Eden, Charlie era così immerso nelle sue passioni da non avere mai capito di essere gay – anche perché non è che avesse chissà che relazioni con i suoi coetanei. Non è rimasto scosso quando l’ha capito, ma solo confuso, e durante quel periodo Vicky lo ha aiutato molto.

Tutt’oggi Charlie non ha nemmeno mai baciato nessuno, e anche se non è una cosa di cui si vergogna (perché le sue passioni e la sua Compagnia vengono prima di tutto), gli dispiace non avere ancora incontrato qualcuno con cui sentirsi abbastanza a proprio agio da perdere la verginità.

È il migliore cartografo della Compagnia, e lo rende molto fiero il fatto che Gina lo consideri il più bravo e affidabile.

Per hobby disegna un sacco, tant’è che la sua camera nel dormitorio della Fortezza-Osservatorio è piena di suoi schizzi e disegni.

È uno di quelli che si occupa della manutenzione dello stagno con le carpe koi, e di solito quando è malinconico è facile trovarlo lì a dare da mangiare ai pesci.

Il suo cavallo è bruno e si chiama Sirius (come la [stella](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sirio)).

 

 

 **SETH CONNOR**  
**Specie** : umana, druido  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Broken Hill](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broken_Hill), nel [Nuovo Galles del Sud](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuovo_Galles_del_Sud), in Australia; Inserito a 31 anni, vera età 38 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia degli Astri

Seth è un giovane uomo abbastanza alto, dai capelli castani chiari che porta spesso legati in un codino sulla nuca, e con un accenno di barba sulla faccia (nella vita reale di solito ne portava di più, ma è stato catturato proprio quando si era rasato da poco, e quindi poi non si è rasato più).

Si è unito alla Compagnia degli Astri perlopiù perché era quella con un numero maggiore di druidi: proviene da una grande comunità di druidi, e pensava che così si sarebbe sentito un po’ a casa. A posteriori, comunque, ammette di avere fatto la scelta giusta e di trovarsi piuttosto bene alla Fortezza-Osservatorio.

Quando è stato preso dagli Osservatori era sposato da poco più di un anno. Non parla mai di sua moglie, ma una volta ha chiesto a Charlie se poteva fargli uno ritratto di lei se gliel’avesse descritta – e Charlie ovviamente lo ha accontentato.

È un tipo dal forte senso pratico, ma non spiccio. È abbastanza riservato, ma non ama stare da solo per lunghi periodi.

È stato lui a curare Linda quando è stata colpita con della strozzalupo gialla dai soldati di Warren.

Il suo cavallo ha il manto marrone e si chiama Libeccio, come il vento.

 

 

**ALTRI PERSONAGGI**

 

 

 **LUIGI CASTIGLIONE**  
**Specie** : licantropo  
**Luogo di provenienza** : Italia; Inserito a 28 anni; vera età 32 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia degli Agricoltori, Namasté

[furono sorpresi da una voce maschile cha attirò la loro attenzione.

«Namasté, gente!»

Stiles si voltò verso la direzione di quella voce, e vide che al limitare di un campo di pomodori rossi a grappolo c’era un ragazzo che sorridendo agitava ampiamente le braccia in loro direzione.

Non sembrava molto più vecchio di Marjorie, aveva i capelli castani raccolti in una sorta di chignon – dovevano essere abbastanza lunghi – e una barba fitta. Da come era vestito più che altro sembrava un boscaiolo in mezzo ai pomodori. – capitolo 2]

Luigi ha i capelli castani chiari lisci lunghi fino a metà schiena, ma li porta sempre raccolti in una sorta di chignon; ha il viso allungato, gli occhi castani scuri e una barba ben curata.

È stato il primo a scambiare Stiles e Derek per una vera coppia (perché sono stati Inseriti insieme), per un po’ Derek ha accettato la sua offerta di lavorare nei campi. È stato Luigi a spiegare meglio a Derek come si trovano i licantropi nell’Eden e come vivono e gestiscono la luna piena.

Luigi, dopo la laurea in Scienze Agrarie, stava procedendo anche se a rilento gli studi di Viticoltura. Prima della laurea ha lavorato parecchio come barman, è un grande appassionato di vino e birra e nel tempo si è concesso dei viaggi nelle maggiori città europee produttrici di birra.

Altre sue passioni e hobby (nel mondo reale) sono i videogiochi, i giochi di ruoli e i fumetti americani. È un ragazzo molto buono, ma è estremamente competitivo, al punto da potere creare un po’ d’ansia nelle persone con cui condivide un obiettivo.

Spesso parla delle nuove coltivazioni come se fossero delle nuove abilità da sbloccare in un videogioco.

È molto innamorato di Siobhán (ricambiato), che corteggia regalando cesti di frutta prodotta da lui (e viene ricambiato con montagne di sciarpe fatte a maglia da lei.

Fa parte del Consiglio di Namasté.

Possiede un carro e due cavalli dal manto bruno, [Castore e Polluce](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dioscuri).

 

 

 **RICO GAMBINO**  
**Specie** : [caracal](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caracal_caracal) mannaro  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [New York](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York_\(stato\)), USA; Inserito a 19 anni; vera età 24 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia degli Allevatori, Lunense

[Era poco più basso di Stiles, sembrava qualche anno più giovane di lui e aveva un aspetto abbastanza… _particolare_ : aveva un undercut che lasciava i capelli – nerissimi – presenti sulla parte superiore della testa abbastanza lunghi da essere legati in un codino da cui sfuggivano parecchie ciocche; la sua pelle era olivastra e gli occhi neri erano di un taglio a mandorla, ma quello che attirava di più l’attenzione era com’era vestito, perché nonostante i tessuti semplici e poveri degli abiti che portava era conciato come un _pastore punk_. I tatuaggi e i piercing alle orecchie e alla narice erano dei tocchi anacronistici che lo rendevano ancora più fuori da _qualsiasi_ mondo - cap 12].  
  
Come Diego, Rico ha un faccino abbastanza "piccolo e carino" da dimostrare un paio di anni in meno dei propri (o meglio di quelli che aveva quando è stato Inserito).

Nel mondo reale ha vissuto in una famiglia di origini ispaniche non molto tranquilla. Avevano difficoltà economiche che spesso portavano litigi, sia fra i genitori, sia tra i figli (Rico aveva due fratelli maggiori). Rico sospettava che sua madre (umana) provasse a posteriori parecchio risentimento verso suo padre (il mannaro da cui lui e i suoi fratelli hanno ereditato la parte caracal), perché per nascondere la vera natura della loro famiglia hanno dovuto rinunciare a un paio di grosse opportunità lavorative.

Rico non andava molto bene a scuola, perché di notte doveva lavorare per aiutare la sua famiglia, tant’è che a 19 anni non aveva ancora finito del tutto gli studi; sperava però di riuscire in qualche modo a frequentare un Community College, per potere avere più opportunità di lavoro e andare presto via di casa.

I suoi tatuaggi e piercing sono opera dei suoi fratelli maggiori, degli apprendisti tatuatori. Ci tiene molto.

Dopo che è stato Inserito, dopo un primo grosso momento di rabbia (essere rapito e imprigionato gli è sembrato il segno definitivo che la Sorte lo odiasse a morte), si è sempre più avvicinato alla Compagnia degli Allevatori, trovando rilassante e calmante prendersi cura degli animali, specie i più morbidi e carini.

È il responsabile dell’allevamento delle capre nane.

È un ragazzo molto affabile e di buon cuore, e ha un’enorme cotta per Diego, che dopo molti tentennamenti a iniziato a corteggiare regalandogli un vero pallone da calcio.

Il suo cavallo è nero con una chiazza bianca sul muso e la punta delle zampe bianche, si chiama Salazar.

 

 

 **BENJAMIN HARPER** (detto **Ben** )  
**Specie** : umano, cacciatore  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [California](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/California), USA; Inserito a 21 anni; vera età 28 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia dei Pescatori, Shellshelter

[Benjamin in pratica era il classico californiano biondo e abbronzato con il corpo da surfista e i capelli da boyband, con _però_ un look da pirata con tanto di giacca lunga. Stiles non sapeva se stesse battendo Rico o meno, riguardo l’apparenza – capitolo 18]

Ben è un ragazzo molto solare, il classico amico di tutti che conosce tutti e con l’aria da persona facilmente approcciabile. Ha i capelli biondi corti e mossi, gli occhi celesti, labbra sottile e un bel faccino; è bisessuale.

È l’unico californiano che Stiles ha incontrato nell’Eden.

Combatte utilizzando una scimitarra, e spesso si veste come una sorta di pirata moderno, portando giacche lunghe e nere.

È molto protettivo nei confronti dei suoi compagni e della gente a cui tiene; è un tipo dal forte senso pratico e gesticola parecchio quando parla.  
  
Nel mondo reale non apparteneva a una famiglia di cacciatori (come gli Argent o i Calavera, sebbene li conoscesse per fama), più che altro nella sua famiglia erano dei "freelance", che da anni si allenavano e si tramandavano le tradizioni di famiglia soltanto perché coscienti che la parte oscura del mondo sovrannaturale esiste e qualcuno deve pure badarci.

Ben apprezzava molto l’attività segreta di famiglia, ma aveva deciso di prenderne le distanze almeno per il periodo in cui avrebbe frequentato il college (perché sapeva quanto poteva essere pesante essere un cacciatore adulto, quindi voleva stare "in vacanza" finché poteva). Quando è stato preso frequentava la [UCLA](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universit%C3%A0_della_California,_Los_Angeles); c’è rimasto molto male, così tanto da diventare taciturno e "spegnersi" un po’.

Ha impiegato un paio di anni a ingranare, e visto che nel mondo reale quando era giù prendeva la tavola da surf e passava ore al largo a fissare il mare stando seduto sulla tavola, ha pensato di fare più o meno lo stesso dandosi alla pesca. Dopo non molto è entrato a fare parte della Compagnia dei Pescatori di Shellshelter, diventandone poi anche il leader.

Vive in modo molto aperto la sua sessualità, ma per una pura coincidenza Silvia lo ha sempre visto nei momenti in cui faceva apprezzamenti su degli uomini – più volte – quindi lei pensava che lui fosse gay, non bisessuale, e in un primo momento non ha capito che lui la stava corteggiando, le sembrava solo che lui fosse carino e buono con lei e basta.

Silvia tuttavia apprezza molto che lui in passato sia stato a letto con altri uomini, e ama farsi raccontare i dettagli.

Alle volte lui e Silvia prendono una barca e passano un paio di ore al largo insieme da soli a osservare il mare.

Il suo cavallo è nero e si chiama Jack.

 

 

 **FABRICE DARDENNE**  
**Specie** : licantropo alpha  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Belgio](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgio) (dal lato paterno)/[Marocco](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marocco) (dal lato materno); Inserito a 31 anni; vera età 43 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia della Resistenza, leader

[Fabrice era un uomo molto alto e muscolo che dimostrava al massimo trentacinque anni; aveva il viso allungato, un accenno di barba e portava i capelli ancora più corti di quelli che aveva Stiles nei suoi primi anni di liceo; il colore della sua carnagione e la forma dei suoi occhi tradivano qualche traccia di sangue arabo, o del Nord Africa. – capitolo 30]

Fabrice ha ereditato la sua parte mannara (e alpha) dal padre belga, mentre i suoi tratti arabi provengono dalla madre umana marocchina.

È uno dei rari poliglotta dell’Eden (un altro era Raleigh), sa parlare il francese, l’arabo, il berbero, l’inglese, l’olandese, il tedesco, lo spagnolo e il portoghese. Ha studiato – e sa tradurre – il latino e il greco antico.

Ciò è dovuto alla sua passione e al suo lavoro – che gli ha tramandato il padre – cioè la ricerca e lo studio di armi a lama antiche. Fabrice si è perfino occupato della cura di un paio di musei di armi.

Nel mondo reale ha perlopiù usato il suo lato mannaro per le sue ricerche – usando i suoi sensi sviluppati per capire meglio l’origine o l’originalità di un manufatto – ed è sempre stato un po’ lontano dal mondo sovrannaturale più che altro perché preso dalla propria vita personale e dai propri interessi.

Quando è stato preso dagli Osservatori era sposato da tre anni e aveva un figlio di un anno.

La sua personalità e la sua indole sono drasticamente cambiate: preso dalla rabbia è entrato a fare parte della Compagnia della Resistenza, sfruttando al massimo le sue conoscenze sulle armi e le tecniche di combattimento; qualche tempo dopo è anche diventato il leader della Compagnia.

È nell’Eden da dodici anni.

Il suo cavallo è bruno con una macchia bianca sul viso, e si chiama Ulisse.

 

 

 **OSCAR FEIGENSPAN**  
**Specie** : licantropo  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Germania](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germania); Inserito a 32 anni; vera età 40 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Namasté, proprietario della taverna _La Pipa di Tolkien_

[ _La pipa di Tolkien_ era una taverna che aveva alle spalle quindici anni di attività, e finora alla sua guida si erano susseguiti due gestori. L’attuale proprietario – che aveva ricevuto il locale in regalo dal suo predecessore morto – era un licantropo nerboruto di nome Oscar, di origini tedesche e dai capelli rossicci. Si era presentato a Stiles in maniera molto pratica, ma non spiccia, educata ma non farcita di cordialità inutile. Aveva un modo di porsi molto diverso da Ludmila, ma considerando come quest’ultima sorridesse a tutti i clienti per poi passare il tempo in cucina a borbottare irritata, Stiles a pelle pensava di preferire nettamente l’atteggiamento schietto e diretto di Oscar. – capitolo 3]

È il proprietario del locale presso cui lavora Stiles inizialmente. Stiles con lui si trova bene soprattutto perché non ha pregiudizi nei confronti dei ragazzi della Confraternita della Misericordia.

Oscar nel mondo reale era un tecnico informatico con già un divorzio alle spalle (ma non figli); conduceva una vita abbastanza solitaria e tranquilla, ma tutto sommato era soddisfatto della persona che era.

Nella sua taverna ama organizzare serate di karaoke o a tema, chiedendo alla Compagnia dei Musicanti di cantare e suonare i pezzi di una certa band, o solo di un certo genere o solo di un certo periodo.

 

 

 **SHABIR ASHRAF**  
**Specie** : umano  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Pakistan](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pakistan); Inserito a 29 anni; vera età 38 anni  
**Appartenenza** : leader della comunità di Zenevia, delle isole Langkawi

Shabir è un uomo molto alto e molto magro, barbuto e con capelli molto folti di media lunghezza.

Nel mondo reale purtroppo ha avuto una vita travagliata e parecchi problemi con la droga, e quando è stato catturato dagli Osservatori stava provando a uscirne proprio grazie a due ragazzi stregoni che lo avevano incontrato per caso e stavano cercando di aiutarlo a disintossicarsi – è stato così che è venuto a contatto con il mondo sovrannaturale.

Una volta Inserito, ha preferito ricominciare stando lontano da tutto il resto e chiedendo di potere stabilirsi nelle Langkawi; a Zenevia ha finalmente ottenuto la pace tanta agognata.

Stiles lo definisce "un hippie strafatto".

Ha l’abitudine di riferirsi ai non isolani come "fratelli della terraferma".

 

 

 **OLIVER WEAVER**  
**Specie** : druido  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [ New Jersey](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Jersey); Inserito a 30 anni; vera età 37 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Shellshelter, il tatuatore di Stiles

[Oliver, il tatuatore, lo accolse con modi affabili e poche domande sulle sue scelte: nell’Eden spesso farsi tatuare era _terapeutico_ , Oliver sapeva bene che era preferibile e molto più educato non chiedere mai perché qualcuno scegliesse di tatuarsi, al massimo consigliava qualche modifica al disegno senza imporsi. – capitolo 25].

Vive a Shellshelter, dove ha lo studio presso cui Stiles si è fatto tatuare.

È un uomo castano di media altezza, con gli occhi scuri e un fisico abbastanza prestante.

Nel mondo reale era pure un tatuatore, e segretamente un druido specializzato in tatuaggi speciali da fare sul corpo per ottenere delle protezioni – e motivo per cui il suo nome era abbastanza conosciuto nel New Jersey.

 

 

 **LUDMILA PAVLENKA**  
**Specie** : umana  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Repubblica Ceca](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repubblica_Ceca); Inserita a 34 anni; vera età 42 anni  
**Appartenenza** : proprietaria della locanda _Al Pony Nero_ a Namasté

[Si voltarono entrambi in quella direzione e videro venire verso di loro una donna dalle forme generose e il viso pieno, che teneva fra le braccia una cesta con delle piccole scodelle di terracotta sporche di cibo. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una cuffietta di stoffa bianca, ma da un paio di riccioli sfuggiti alla presa si poteva vedere che erano castani; non dimostrava più di quarant’anni. – capitolo 3]

È la proprietaria della locanda dove Stiles lavora per un po’ di tempo, prima di entrare nella Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto.

Stiles non è molto contento di lavorare con lei perché ha molti pregiudizi nei confronti dei ragazzi della Misericordia, e in più è una persona ricca di atteggiamenti di facciata.

Nella vita reale Ludmila era sposata con un alpha di un branco molto ricco e prestigioso – era abituata a fare una bella vita – e aveva due bambini maschi di 3 e 5 anni.

 

 

 **AMNOK**  
**Specie** : strega dell’acqua  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Corea del Nord](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corea_del_Nord); Inserita a 28 anni; vera età 32 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Confraternita della Fonte, Sorella Maggiore, Namasté

[Il suo nome era Amnok – Raleigh gli aveva spiegato che in realtà era un soprannome, preso dal [fiume](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fiume_Yalu) che segnava quasi tutto il confine fra la Corea del Nord e la Cina – e non sembrava molto più vecchia di Marjorie. Portava i capelli neri raccolti in una grossa treccia e aveva in sé la tipica bellezza elegante e sofisticata delle donne orientali – ma di quelle pronte e bacchettarti sulle mani con una canna di bambù. Indossava la divisa della Confraternita – nera e blu con un gilet lungo fino al ginocchio – in modo molto più composto e preciso di Stiles, e forse in un’altra sede e in un’altra situazione Stiles avrebbe apprezzato di più la sua aura autoritaria. – cap 20]

È una strega elementale appartenente al gruppo di elementi del [Wu Xing](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wu_Xing), come Theodora.

Amnok è il nome che utilizzava anche nel mondo reale (senza cognome), e tale è rimasto nell'Eden.  


Detesta la Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto con tutta se stessa perché non sopporta che sia così influente solo perché possiede la più grande biblioteca dell’Eden. Raleigh sospettava che nel suo caso lo detestasse perché lui era giapponese e lei coreana, e quindi per motivi legati alla storia dei due loro paesi.

 

 

 **JAMES NEAGLE**  
**Specie** : umano, cacciatore  
**Luogo di provenienza** : [Louisiana](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louisiana), USA; Inserito a 28 anni; vera età 36 anni  
**Appartenenza** : Compagnia del Raccolto, leader

Uomo di media altezza, dalla carnagione chiara, nerboruto con capelli biondi scuri e barba corta e folta.

Nel mondo reale viveva di caccia, anche se come Benjamin era un cacciatore freelance; si faceva pagare per il tipo di creature che scacciava – non importava se erano innocue o meno, spesso anzi mentiva sulla loro indole per spaventare di più le persone che lo ingaggiavano per la caccia, in modo che lo pagassero di più.

 

 

**SEMI IMMORTALI**

**NB** Gli Osservatori hanno tolto i loro cognomi, per sradicarli maggiormente dalle loro origini "normali e comuni"; nei fatti così non appartengono a nessuna famiglia e le loro origini sono del tutto coperte – e tuttora sono poco chiare e conosciute al resto dell’Eden.

 

 

 **WARREN**  
**Specie** : umano  
**Luogo di provenienza** : //  
**Appartenenza** : Regno

[«Conosco la storia di Warren perché mi è stata raccontata da altri» gli rispose Raleigh, «ma comunque già solo osservandolo sarei riuscito lo stesso a capire com’è arrivato a essere ciò che è: ne porta bene i segni addosso, nei suoi atteggiamenti e nelle sue manie».

«Uhm, e com’è che ci è arrivato?» incalzò Stiles.

«Warren è un prodotto dell’odio, e i derivati dall’odio odiano. _Sempre_ » - capitolo 13]

[«Warren è un prodotto dell’odio» riprese Raleigh, «è nato perché delle persone lo guardavano e vedevano in lui i difetti che a ragione temevano di avere: lo vedevano debole perché _loro stessi_ erano deboli. Col senno di poi non fatico a immaginare Warren come il ragazzino dalla mentre brillante che viene preso di mira perché in effetti è migliore di altri».

«È stato una vittima di bullismo?»

«Bullismo proveniente da tutte le parti: bullismo a scuola perché gli altri volevano i suoi quaderni per copiare i compiti, bullismo all’interno del proprio branco perché era uno dei pochi umani e non era neanche _in forma_ , bullismo da parte dei suoi genitori perché era nato umano e senza sensi sovrannaturali».

«Un omega umano» mormorò Stiles, ricordando cosa gli aveva raccontato una volta Ethan a proposito della propria storia personale.

Raleigh ciondolò la testa. «Più o meno. Warren è un ragazzo basso e cicciottello, e dalle sue mani sudaticce possono materialmente scivolare delle cose, ma dalla sua mente non scivola _nulla_ ».

Stiles era un po’ perplesso. «Com’è passato da vittima a carnefice?»

«Essere portato qua nell’Eden è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso: anni di sopportazione lo hanno portato a desiderare della vendetta contro chi imponeva la propria forza. È solo… _scoppiato_ » schioccò le dita. «E per quanto riguarda il carisma, le persone traumatizzate come lui sanno bene come adattarsi ed essere camaleontiche per evitare altra sofferenza o parare dei colpi, e chiunque sopravviva a degli atti simili deve abituarsi poi a convivere per sempre con dei demoni interiori parecchio fastidiosi e rumorosi. Di conseguenza, si può uscire da tutto ciò o come una persona migliore o come una persona peggiore: non esistono vie di mezzo, e la personalità di suddette persone… si _espande_ » gesticolò con una mano. «Nel bene e nel male si diventa _più forti_ , si portano delle cicatrici invisibili addosso e si diventa degli esseri dall’aura _impressionante_ ».

«In poche parole» riassunse Stiles, atono, «Warren ha una personalità disturbata».

Raleigh sospirò rassegnato. «Noto che stai assorbendo da Philip la capacità di farsi beffe delle mie lunghe considerazioni» osservò – capitolo 13]

[Quello che vide subito dopo, in qualche modo lo inquietò più della descrizione stessa di Warren.

Il Re non sembrava affatto più vecchio di Stiles ed era più basso lui – la fronte a occhio doveva arrivare al mento di Stiles – e nonostante gli abiti regali – che anche se lussuosi a dire il vero erano molto pratici, niente strascichi o mantelli o robe simili – il suo aspetto non era molto… _sano_. Aveva il volto sudaticcio e la pelle pallida, il corpo robusto di chi è molto in sovrappeso ma non obeso, gli occhi tondi, sporgenti ed enormi dalle iridi celesti, e riccioli biondi dall’aspetto umido su cui era posata una corona con gemme blu e rosse.

Non era la sua stazza a inquietare o a dare di lui l’idea che non fosse sano, affatto, ma quanto trapelasse il fatto che non si curava. Stiles capì cosa intendeva Raleigh con il fatto che anche solo osservandolo si capiva come fosse arrivato dov’era: poteva immaginare bene come a scuola fosse stato vittima dei bulli per il suo aspetto e per quello sguardo da stralunato dovuto agli occhi grandi e a palla, così come poteva immaginare che la sua aria trascurata fosse dovuta al fatto che ora detestava muovere un dito e passava i suoi giorni seduto a fare richieste anche per delle piccolezze.

L’aria da adolescente svampito, in contrasto con la sua vera età, l’immortalità e il suo ruolo, lo rendeva ancora più disturbante. – capitolo 13]

 

 

 **LUCINDA**  
**Specie** : umana  
**Luogo di provenienza** : //  
**Appartenenza** : Devoti Sacrificali, leader

[La donna appariva come una che aveva superato i trent’anni da un pezzo, aveva dei lunghissimi capelli biondo cenere e un fisico longilineo e molto magro che accentuava di più la sua aria da elfo. La determinazione cieca che aveva nello sguardo era inquietante. – capitolo 15]

Marjorie spesso la chiama l’Elfa Malefica.

Combatte utilizzando spesso l’arco.  



	2. Appendice sulle Confraternite e sulle Compagnie

Qui sotto troverete una lista delle Confraternite e Compagnie dell’Eden più citate nella storia. Non troverete né più né meno di quello che si è già detto nella storia, si tratta solo di una semplice lista da usare come memo per praticità (ho aggiunto di nuovo solo i simboli di alcune Compagnie, perché non li avevo citati all’interno della storia… ops!).  
E pensare che avrei potuto dare alle Confraternite e alle Compagnie un motto… ci sto pensando solo ora, perché nella testa ho una scimmia che sbatte i piatti.  
Se vedete che nell’elenco manca qualcosa, fate un fischio e io vi dirò se è perché me la sono dimenticata o perché non esiste (nel caso dell’erede attuale della Confraternita di Amalfi vi dico in anticipo che manca perché è… _sconosciuto_ , nel senso che c’è, ma non è un personaggio che è stato mai citato; idealmente esiste, ma non ho mai pensato a crearlo, ecco XD).  
Differenza fra Confraternita e Compagnia: le Confraternite hanno una struttura paramilitare, sono più addestrate al combattimento e all’autodifesa, e sono quelle in cui ogni elemento ha bisogno di un addestramento o un apprendistato per poterne fare parte; le Compagnie invece sono meno rigide, non è necessario un apprendistato o un addestramento per farne parte, serve solo passione e buone motivazioni, e NON portano delle divise, ma delle spille o delle toppe con il simbolo della Compagnia.  
Inoltre, alcune Compagnie in realtà sono "leghe", come quella degli Agricoltori, degli Allevatori e dei Pescatori: c’è una loro Compagnia autonoma in svariate Contee Indipendenti, e tutte insieme formano una lega per aiutarsi a vicenda.  
Alla morte del leader di una Confraternita o di una Compagnia, è sempre l’ultimo membro arrivato a prendere il suo posto (di volta in volta l’ultima persona che si è unita alla Confraternita/Compagnia prende il titolo di "erede"); questo fa sì che a turno tutti i membri della Confraternita (o Compagnia) abbiano a un certo punto la possibilità di diventare leader (visto che non si sa quando il leader in carica morirà), e inoltre è qualcosa che li responsabilizza fin dall’inizio. Questa pratica permette anche che alla guida di un’organizzazione ci sia sempre la persona più giovane e Inserita da meno tempo, e non quella più vecchia e Inserita da più tempo – che potrebbe quindi morire a breve – dando così una certa stabilità interna all’organizzazione.

 

 

 

**Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto**

 

Gerarchia precedente  
**Fratello Maggiore** : Raleigh Simmons (taglia: 500 monete d’oro)  
**Guardia Personale** : Linda Escobar  
**Castellano** : Ismail Elamin  
**Ultimo erede** : Stiles Stilinski

Gerarchia attuale  
**Fratello Maggiore** : Stiles Stilinski (niente taglia)  
**Guardia Personale** : Logan Carson  
**Castellano** : Philip Blackwood  
**Ultimo erede** : Angela Arellano  
A partire dalla carica di Stiles come Fratello Maggiore, la Confraternita fa parte della Triade, l’alleanza Cielo-Mare-Terra.

Simbolo: drago di bronzo (di tipo occidentale, con le ali e 4 zampe) che circonda un cerchio rosso scarlatto stringendolo fra le zampe  
Sede: il castello-biblioteca all’interno della Contea di Namasté  
Divisa: è in tessuto robusto ma pratico per i lunghi viaggi a cavallo. Pantaloni marroni, casacca color pergamena con cappuccio e gilet di pelle marrone con un taschino di stoffa a sinistra del petto, su cui è ricamato il simbolo della Confraternita. Ogni confratello e consorella ha anche a disposizione un mantello da viaggio.

[(La Confraternita) Si chiamava così perché la biblioteca che custodiva era universalmente riconosciuta come un tesoro, e nel mito i draghi di solito stavano di guardia ai tesori, e spesso erano raffigurati come delle creature sagge – capitolo 2]

[Si occupavano di fare censimenti, di appuntare gli eventi successi nell’Eden, di raccogliere le storie più particolari ed elaborare statistiche su cui basarsi per delle ricerche o per trovare delle soluzioni a dei fatti. L’accesso alla biblioteca era libero.  
Trascrivevano i bestiari che i cacciatori ricordavano, ma non solo: trascrivevano anche i _film, i telefilm, i libri e i fumetti_ che gli Inseriti ricordavano, affinché tutti avessero ancora dei libri da leggere, e quelli della Compagnia dei Cantastorie potessero andare in giro a raccontare nelle piazze i film, visto che lì non c’era il cinema – e gli Inseriti più vecchi logicamente non conoscevano i film più recenti. In pratica, quelli del Drago Scarlatto svolgevano un lavoro sociale a tutto tondo, ma visto che la biblioteca – che era un _fottuto castello_ – era un tesoro da proteggere erano anche dei combattenti molto addestrati. – capitolo 2]

Il Castello  
[Il castello, per quello che ne sapeva Stiles, era quasi interamente una biblioteca; Diego, che c’era stato più volte dentro, aveva raccontato a Stiles che gli unici posti che dentro quelle mura non erano infestati da libri erano i dormitori dei confratelli – ma solo perché all’interno delle sezioni della biblioteca ognuno aveva un proprio posto dove scrivere, leggere e fare ricerche – e le cucine. Anche se non sempre.  
L’edificio sorgeva nel punto più alto della contea – che era costruita intorno a esso – e anche se si limitava a spiccare sulle altre case, non le sovrastava propriamente. Giunto davanti all’entrata, Stiles si aggiustò sulla spalla la tracolla che aveva con sé e si fermò per un attimo ad osservare da vicino il castello con più occhio per i particolari.  
Era costruito in pietra grigia, e più che estendersi verso l’alto si espandeva in largo, ed era del tutto privo di tetti a punta; le torri erano alte ma non imponenti, larghe e tonde e dalla merlatura quadrata. Doveva essere ispirato ai primi castelli medievali europei: era spoglio di decorazioni architettoniche esterne ed era miglia lontano dal somigliare al tipico posto dove abitava la principessa di una favola. Sembrava più che altro una solida ma confortevole fortezza abitata perlopiù da soldati. O un luogo leggendario dove trovare un drago a difesa delle mura. – capitolo 4]

[Entrarono nel cortile e per un lungo attimo Stiles restò con il fiato mozzato in gola.  
Il cortile era un larghissimo dodecagono regolare circondato da portici, tappezzato di erba verde e cespugli che emanavano un profumo fresco che sapeva appena di agrumi; era percorso da sentieri piastrellati di pietra bianca e costeggiati da panche di marmo. Appena sotto l’arco di ogni portico c’erano delle targhe di marmo con delle indicazioni – _Mannari, Spiriti, Magia…_ – che probabilmente stavano a dire verso quale macro-sezione si andava da quella parte.  
«Purtroppo ti posso accompagnare fino a qui» gli disse Ismail dispiaciuto, «perché sono di guardia, ma comunque ti basterà seguire le indicazioni» puntò un dito verso una delle targhe, «che troverai all’entrata di ogni sala, per capire dove andare. Oppure potrai chiedere aiuto a uno dei miei confratelli: ci riconoscerai dalla divisa» sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Grazie» biascicò, sentendosi di nuovo andare in soggezione davanti a tutta quella… _roba_. – capitolo 4, Stiles e Ismail]

[quel posto aveva finestre alte e strette come quelle delle antiche cattedrali, e ogni tre file di scaffali di libri – fatti di legno massiccio e scuro – c’era una fila di tavoli a cui persone comuni e confratelli e consorelle leggevano o scrivevano – con _piume e inchiostro_ oppure _penne stilografiche_ , su _pergamena_ – e il silenzio lì sembrava intriso di magia. – capitolo 4]

[(Lo studio del Fratello Maggiore) Stiles non restò stupito di vedere quanto lo studio fosse pieno di libri, più che altro lo colpì quanto fosse tutto in ordine e che non ci fosse odore di polvere o di umidità, solo qualche traccia di inchiostro fresco. Le parti di muro non coperte da scaffali erano tappezzate di mappe dell’Eden e dei suoi territori abitati in particolare; la scrivania e le sedie erano di legno scuro intagliato in maniera elegante – e non erano molto massicce come forma – e c’erano due sole finestre, entrambe molto larghe e con la parte superiore ad arco. La prima era situata dietro la scrivania e nei fatti altro non era che una vetrata interamente colorata – c’era raffigurato il simbolo della Confraternita – mentre l’altra era al centro della parete a sinistra della scrivania, ed era una normale finestra. Accanto a essa, su un piedistallo c’era una scultura di metallo di medie dimensioni: un drago alato di bronzo che circondava una sfera di diaspro rosso abbracciandola con le zampe. – capitolo 8]

Il Castellano:  
Quasi tutte le Confraternite hanno solo un Fratello Maggiore (o una Sorella Maggiore, a seconda del sesso) e una Guardia Personale (che riveste il ruolo di guardia del corpo del leader), ma il Drago Scarlatto ha in più il Castellano, cioè un confratello o una consorella scelta dal leader che si occupa della protezione e della manutenzione del castello.  
Il Castellano è lo stratega a capo della difesa del castello (e in parte anche della Contea di Namasté) in caso venisse assediato; è colui che si occupa della guardia del castello ma anche della protezione dei libri della biblioteca (contro la decadenza dovuta al tempo ma anche contro "banali" termiti e topi). Svolge anche le mansioni di segretario e assistente del Fratello/Sorella Maggiore, distribuendo per suo conto le missioni ai confratelli e sorvegliando chi entra ed esce dal suo studio privato.  
C’è da dire che il castello sfida ogni Castellano che entra in carica: l’edificio è ricco di passaggi segreti e piccoli misteri che però _non_ vengono tramandati, perché sta a ogni nuovo Castellano scoprirli tutti da solo. In più, spesso magicamente questi misteri cambiano da carica a carica, rendendo ancora più difficile risolverli.  
Finora è attestato che nessun Castellano ha mai del tutto vinto contro il castello.

Altre particolarità:  
Ogni nuovo membro viene sottoposto a quaranta giorni di apprendistato, in cui oltre a imparare a svolgere i suoi compiti all’interno della Confraternita prende anche lezioni di autodifesa – è obbligatorio che ogni membro, anche se mannaro, sia capace di utilizzare perfettamente almeno un’arma.  
Al termine dell’apprendistato per tradizione si acquista dal Mercato Virtuale una penna stilografica personalizzata, che resterà in proprio possesso fino alla morte, e dopodiché verrà conservata per sempre in uno schedario nello studio del Fratello Maggiore, dove si trovano anche tutte le altre penne dei confratelli e delle consorelle morti.

Oggetti particolari:  
\- La Penna del leader della Confraternita, che è rossa diaspro con i dettagli in oro; all’entrata in carica il leader depone nello schedario citato sopra la propria penna acquistata dopo l’apprendistato, e impugna la Penna del leader.  
\- La Chiave del Castellano, che a dire il vero è solo simbolica e non apre nulla [infilò una mano oltre il colletto della casacca d’ordinanza ed estrasse da lì sotto una catena bronzata, da cui pendeva quella che aveva l’aria di essere una chiave molto artistica di un forziere misterioso – sembrava molto vecchia, era di ottone ed era decorata con tre diaspri rossi dalla forma tondeggiante ma irregolare. – capitolo 4]  
\- Il Pugnale della Guardia Personale [l’impugnatura di bronzo era molto lavorata, e al centro c’era il classico diaspro rosso tenuto fra le zampe di un drago alato – capitolo 12]

 

 

**Confraternita della Misericordia**

 

Gerarchia precedente  
**Sorella Maggiore** : Marjorie Bertrand (taglia: 250 monete d’oro)  
**Guardia Personale** : Theodora Aristopoulos  
**Ultimo erede** : Magdaléna Breška

Gerarchia attuale  
**Fratello Maggiore** : Derek Hale (taglia: 200 monete d’oro)  
**Guardia Personale** : Magdaléna Breška (detta Alena)  
**Ultimo erede** : Takahiro Nakazawa (detto Taka)

Simbolo: scudo bianco dagli angoli tondeggianti con al centro un giglio bottonato nero.  
Sede: Caserma nella Contea delle Arance, più un dormitorio in ogni Contea Indipendente.  
Divisa: è in tessuto robusto e nero con cuciture bianche, ha un taglio molto più militare rispetto a quella delle altre Confraternite; solo la casacca è bianca, la giubba è nera e a doppio petto, con la chiusura fatta con alamari in pelle e metallo grigio; sul braccio destro, all’altezza della spalla, c’è ricamato il simbolo della Confraternita. Ogni confratello e consorella ha anche un mantello da viaggio.

[« _Non dettiamo legge, proteggiamo solo le persone_ , è una delle nostre regole – Marjorie, capitolo 2]

[«E cosa ne fate dei soldi che guadagnate?»  
«Li usiamo per aiutare i nuovi Inseriti a orientarsi, li sfruttiamo per migliorare i modi con cui proteggere la gente dell’Eden. _Non dettiamo legge, proteggiamo solo le persone_ , è una delle nostre regole» sottolineò con tono pacato.  
«E cos’altro fate?» le domandò, mantenendo lo sguardo su come si muoveva la coda del cavallo di Theodora, che camminava davanti a loro.  
Lei inspirò a fondo, non c’era più traccia di sarcasmo nella sua espressione. «Alle volte le persone qui si stancano, si _esauriscono_. Questa che facciamo non è vita, Stiles, più del 70% della popolazione dell’Eden è _già morta_ perché la sua condizione non è più reversibile, e _a volte_ » continuò con voce appena incrinata, «le persone qui decidono che non vogliono più saperne niente, che gli Osservatori li hanno condizionati e studiati fin troppo, o che ormai non hanno più nulla da perdere, e quindi… ci chiedono di ucciderli…»  
Con lentezza, Marjorie estrasse dal proprio stivale destro un pugnale dalla lama sottile e triangolare; glielo mostrò con cautela rivolgendo l’impugnatura verso di lui. «Questo è il tipo di lama corta da cui prendiamo il nome, la Misericordia: un tempo nel mondo reale veniva usato per concedere il colpo di grazia alle vittime di ferite mortali sui campi di battaglia, per non fare soffrire loro una lunga agonia» - Marjorie e Stiles, capitolo 2]

Compiti e missioni: cacciatori di animali (rifornitori di selvaggina e pelli), concessione della "grazia" tramite il pugnale Misericordia, cacciatori di taglie e boia [«Noi della Misericordia siamo anche dei _boia e cacciatori di taglie_ , Stiles: le Contee Indipendenti si rivolgono a noi quando un assassino è scappato dalle loro mura e vogliono che riportiamo indietro _solo_ la sua testa. E uccidiamo gli omicida catturati dalla stessa contea quando le persone più vicine alla vittima non se la sentono di ammazzare il colpevole» - Marjorie, capitolo 2]

Pregiudizi radicati sulla Confraternita:  
[Gli tornarono in mente le parole di Marjorie: "Qualora tu dovessi sentire qualche simpaticone chiamarci _Boia_ o _Messaggeri della Morte_ ". – capitolo 3]  
[«Ehi». Ismail alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con aria interrogativa. «Correggimi se sbaglio» aggiunse Stiles, «ma… a Ludmila non stanno molto simpatici quelli della Misericordia, vero?»  
Lui in risposta arricciò il naso abbozzando un sorriso triste. «In molti hanno dei pregiudizi nei confronti della Misericordia, per via di quello che fanno… in alcuni casi si tratta pure di roba alimentata dalle superstizioni» sospirò stanco. «Luigi dice che la gente spesso evita quelli della Misericordia come nel mondo reale in molti evitano i becchini». – capitolo 3, Stiles e Ismail]

La Caserma (nella Contea delle Arance):  
[La Caserma più che essere la sede della Misericordia era il suo dormitorio principale: non era un palazzo, ma solo una semplice casa di pietra a due piani dall’aspetto un po’ più rinforzato – non era neanche un edificio austero – perché serviva solo come sede nominale e per riunirsi in caso di emergenza, dato che nessun confratello aveva una casa vera e propria – erano sempre molto spesso in giro per le foreste e per le contee. – capitolo 12]  
C’è un dormitorio della Misericordia all’interno di ogni Contea Indipendente.

Oggetti particolari: tutti i membri portano sempre con sé il pugnale con cui dare la grazia, una [Misericordia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Misericordia_\(arma\)).

 

 

**Confraternita di Amalfi**

 

Gerarchia attuale  
**Sorella Maggiore** : Ling Weifeng (taglia: 300 monete d’oro)  
**Guardia Personale** : Silvia De Luca  
**Ammiraglio** : Hilma Bergström  
La Confraternita fa parte della Triade, l’alleanza Cielo-Mare-Terra  
Sono abili costruttori di bussole

[A conferma di ciò, era la contea in cui aveva la propria sede la Confraternita di Amalfi – che doveva il proprio nome a una delle vecchie Repubbliche Marinare italiane – la cui dedizione era rivolta alla continua esplorazione del mare che circondava l’Eden, per capire _quando_ si espandeva per ordine tacito degli Osservatori e che tipo di risorse poteva dare a tutti, e come usufruire della fauna e flora marina. I confratelli erano navigatori, esploratori e spesso persone che nel mondo reale erano stati biologi marini, e loro come quelli del Drago Scarlatto rendevano disponibili a tutti le proprie scoperte.  
Per ovvie ragioni, erano gli unici in tutto l’Eden a possedere una vera flotta, anche se erano assolutamente pacifici, e dove quelli del Drago Scarlatto indossavano il rosso, loro portavano il blu – capitolo 16]

Simbolo: una rosa dei venti bianca su campo blu marino  
Sede: il Palazzo sul promontorio di Neptune, vicino al faro  
Divisa: tessuto robusto, pantaloni marroni, casacca col cappuccio celeste polvere, gilet di pelle marrone con sul taschino sul lato sinistro del petto ricamato il simbolo della Confraternita. Ogni confratello e consorella ha un mantello da viaggio.

Il Palazzo:  
[La particolarità del territorio della contea era il suo grosso promontorio: Neptune era protetta dalle mura di cinta solo su tre lati, perché sul quarto c’era l’oceano, e in quel punto il muro si fondeva con la roccia del promontorio, che si estendeva come un uncino sul mare – da lontano ricordava un gigantesco drago marino dal corpo serpentesco. Gli ultimi due porti si trovavano proprio lì: la Confraternita di Amalfi aveva sfruttato la forma del promontorio per potere utilizzare l’idea dei Fenici di costruire due porti l’uno rivolto verso l’altro – all’interno della spirale formata dal promontorio – per proteggere le navi dal vento. Nella parte esterna di quella striscia di terra sul mare, invece, si trovavano i cantieri navali, sempre attivi per ogni genere di ritocco o riparazione alle imbarcazioni degli abitanti di Neptune.  
Nel punto più estremo e più alto del promontorio sorgevano due edifici: il faro della contea e il Palazzo.  
Risalendo il promontorio dalla terraferma, era il Palazzo che s’incontrava per prima, una costruzione che nella sua architettura rifletteva perfettamente la natura creativa e confusionaria dei confratelli – degli individui sempre pronti a passare da un argomento all’altro grazie a veloci ed estrose associazioni di idee.  
Prima di tutto, da lontano a primo acchito il Palazzo ricordava le tipiche casette delle isole greche – che però erano di un’epoca posteriore a quella in cui i greci erano stati dei grandi navigatori – perché era bianco con i tetti a cupola blu. Ling aveva spiegato che quella era stata una scelta voluta per motivi ben specifici.  
Durante la lunghissima occupazione ottomana della Grecia, durata dal Quattrocento all’Ottocento, l’unico modo che i greci avevano avuto per rivendicare la loro appartenenza era stato quello di dipingere le case di quei due colori, che rappresentavano il mare e la _libertà_ e che in seguito diventarono parte della loro bandiera nazionale. La Confraternita di Amalfi, come ideologia, in fondo non era altro che quello: mare e libertà – libertà non solo di esplorare, ma di trovare una via per vivere senza sentire l’oppressione degli Osservatori.  
Se il castello del Drago Scarlatto si estendeva di più in largo, il Palazzo di Amalfi si protraeva invece verso l’alto – "Come gli edifici fenici" aveva precisato Ling – in molto squadrato, ma ammorbidito dai tetti blu a cupola e dalle finestre ad arco molto artistiche e dall’indubbia ispirazione araba – una strizzata d’occhio all’architettura del vecchio mondo arabo, luogo in cui un tempo sorgevano le città dei Fenici.  
L’intera struttura era coperta di un intonaco bianco particolarmente luminoso, con le porte e le finestre circondate da stucchi decorativi color verde acqua, percorsi da decori dal sapore celtico che Ling indicò però come _vichinghi_. In tutte le porte del pianterreno, invece, risiedeva un tocco di Antica Grecia: avevano tutte delle mezze colonne da tempio greco poste ai lati, dai capitelli ionici che reggevano un finto architrave.  
Da vicino e nella sua interezza, il Palazzo grazie alla brillantezza dell’intonaco e ai tocchi di colore che ricordavano l’oceano sembrava un edificio nato dalla spuma delle onde del mare.  
Sul retro, invece, più prossimo al mare, era sito il faro – uno dei due presenti in tutto l’Eden, l’altro era a Shellshelter – imponente e massiccio, con gli stessi colori del Palazzo e sempre acceso grazie a un enorme braciere in cima. – capitolo 24]

L’Ammiraglio:  
Scelto direttamente dal Fratello o Sorella Maggiore, è la persona incaricata di occuparsi della manutenzione della flotta e dell’eventuale costruzione di nuove imbarcazioni. Come il Castellano è anche il segretario e assistenze personale del leader.

La flotta:  
Composta esclusivamente da velieri di vario tipo, riflette l’eccentricità dei confratelli nei nomi scelti per ogni nave: sono tutti nomi di personaggi di fantasia legati al mare (personaggi di film, del mondo della letteratura o dei manga o dei fumetti). Fra i velieri già citati o conosciuti abbiamo la Sandokan, la Nemo, la Jack Sparrow, la Monkey D Luffy e la Capitan Uncino. L’unica eccezione ai nomi di personaggi di fantasia è la nave ammiraglia, l’Amerigo Vespucci.

Segreti tramandati: da leader a leader si tramanda una rotta segreta per raggiungere un punto dei Confini dell’Oceano dove in caso nascondere per sempre (buttando in acqua) degli oggetti pericolosi o qualsiasi altra cosa sia un pericolo per l’Eden o la Confraternita stessa.

Altri particolari: i leader della Confraternita possono chiedere agli Osservatori di mantenere il mare calmo durante il viaggio sacrificando una ciocca di capelli (o un pezzetto di barba), cioè tagliandola e buttandola in mare.

 

 

**

Compagnia degli Astri 

**

 

Leader attuale: Gina Montgomery (taglia: 100 monete d’oro)  
Fanno parte della Triade, l’alleanza Cielo-Mare-Terra.  
Sono abili costruttori di telescopi.

[formata da persone che nella vita reale perlopiù erano stati degli appassionati di astronomia, non degli astronomi veri e propri, ma che si erano impegnati lo stesso a studiare il cielo del’Eden, a controllare le sottili differenze che c’erano con il cielo del mondo reale e a segnalare alla popolazione sovrannaturale quando si apprestava a succedere qualche fenomeno particolare che avrebbe potuto influenzare loro. Dopotutto, l’Eden era una terra in cui le fasi lunari potevano avere un’importanza fondamentale, considerando la natura dei suoi abitanti – capitolo 4]

[vivono a ridosso della Contea delle Ande, sulle montagne – è un ottimo punto d’osservazione – e il loro Palazzo-Osservatorio è una buona roccaforte, ma non sono dei combattenti come noi bibliotecari, perché sono gente molto pacifica – capitolo 7]

[Non essendo una Confraternita, i membri non indossavano una divisa, perché il loro gruppo non aveva una struttura paramilitare, ma portavano tutti sul petto una spilla di riconoscimento: un cerchio di bronzo formato per metà da un sole e per metà da una luna, entrambi con espressioni antropomorfe; l’occhio del sole era un piccolo turchese, quello della luna un lapislazzulo. – capitolo 20]

Simbolo: sole-luna con espressione antropomorfe (leggi poco sopra)

Sede: il Palazzo-Osservatorio, non molto distante dalla Contea delle Ande, sulle montagne.

Il Palazzo-Osservatorio:  
[Sembrava un edificio uscito da _Guerre Stellari_.  
Era per metà costruito su una parte appena sporgente della montagna, tanto che di certo le finestre da lì dovevano dare _nel vuoto_ , ed era a base circolare: un cilindro basso dalle pareti perfettamente lisce e color bianco sporco circondato da altri cilindri simili per aspetto estetico, ma più slanciati e di varia altezza, che fungevano da torri. I tetti erano delle cupole di un azzurro poco brillante, e tutte le finestre più alte delle torri si affacciavano su balconate esterne adornate da dei dettagli in bronzo che rilucevano anche da lontano.  
La torre più alta e larga era quella più prossima al vuoto e con niente dietro di sé: la sua cupola era aperta e si poteva vedere come da lì spuntava il telescopio più grosso e potente che la Compagnia degli Astri possedeva.  
Stiles si voltò verso Philip e Logan, boccheggiando infastidito. «Perché non mi avete mai detto che la Fortezza-Osservatorio somiglia così tanto al palazzo reale di Theed?! Sarei venuto a vederlo molto prima!»  
Logan gli rivolse un’espressione da gufo confuso, Philip aggrottò la fronte perplesso.  
«Theed? Il pianeta Naboo? _Guerre Stellari_?» incalzò Stiles. Non vedendo alcun cambiamento sulle loro facce, esalò seccato alzando lo sguardo al cielo. «Mai che incontri qualcuno che abbia visto _Guerre Stellari_ » borbottò. – capitolo 26, Stiles, Philip e Logan]

[(Oltrepassate le mura fortificate che circondavano il palazzo) si ritrovarono davanti a un grande giardino dal sapore orientale.  
Sulla sinistra si estendevano le stalle e dei recinti con un paio di mucche e capre, e perfino un piccolo pollaio – dovevano servire per avere una piccola riserva di latte e uova sempre fresche – e per il campo scorrazzavano un paio di San Bernardo e altri cani la cui razza a occhio era specifica per il soccorso in montagna. A parte quell’angolo, però, tutto il resto era un magnifico piccolo parco di magnolie e fiori di montagna dai colori scuri, come il blu e il rosso.  
A destra c’era un piccolo stagno artificiale (con delle carpe koi) – capitolo 26]

[Una breve scalinata bianca portava al grosso portone d’ingresso, preceduto da un porticato le cui colonne – così come buona parte della facciata frontale del palazzo – erano adornate da glicine, edera e rose rampicanti dai fiori piccoli e dalla corolla molto fitta. Varcata la soglia del portone, si accedeva a una sorta di cortile chiuso piastrellato su cui si affacciavano le balconate interne dei piani superiori dell’edificio; al centro c’era una piccola fontana zampillante di fattura assai semplice – la base era poligonale e gli angoli arrotondati – attorno a cui erano disposte della panchine di marmo.  
Nel cortile c’erano due scale che portano ai piani superiori, una a destra e l’altra a sinistra, e risalirono proprio quest’ultima per andare verso le stanze in cui avrebbero soggiornato. Stiles notò che l’interno del palazzo non era sfarzoso: era semplice senza essere spartano, elegante e dai colori tenui; portava alla mente un’atmosfera solenne che però non incuteva soggezione, anzi era confortevole. Si addiceva molto alla Compagnia degli Astri e al suo amore per le stelle. – capitolo 26]

 

 

 **Compagnia del Raccolto**  
**Leader precedente** : James Neagle  
**Leader attuale** : Kate Argent  
[«Si fanno chiamare così perché "raccolgono", se capisci cosa intendo…»  
«Raccolgono monete d’oro» biascicò Stiles, « _vite umane_ »  
Lei assentì. «Esatto. Sostanzialmente sono un largo e nutrito gruppo di banditi omicida, ne fanno parte sia uomini che donne, sia umani che creature sovrannaturali. La loro unica regola è non uccidere chi fa parte della Compagnia» - Marjorie e Stiles, capitolo 2]  
[Non indossavano una divisa, ma ognuno di loro portava sulla giubba una toppa cucita alla meglio, su cui era raffigurato uno scudo dagli angoli spigolosi al cui interno c’era una X bianca su campo nero – capitolo 2]

 

 

 **Devoti Sacrificali**  
Leader attuale: Lucinda  
[«Ci sono alcuni che credono davvero che ciò che stanno facendo gli Osservatori sarà utile in futuro» continuò Derek, «che questo "sacrificio" sia necessario per potere un giorno costruire una nuova società in cui gli umani e le creature sovrannaturali potranno convivere in maniera pacifica alla luce del sole» le sue parole furono intrise di sarcasmo affettato. «Non sono propriamente una Compagnia o una Confraternita, più che altro si atteggiano come una _setta_ : si fanno chiamare i _Devoti Sacrificali_ ».  
«E sono _tutti_ semi immortali?» chiese Stiles, sentendo la testa girargli.  
«No, per fortuna, solo la loro leader, tale Lucinda» espirò forte. «Luigi dice che si comportano come dei Testimoni di Geova particolarmente aggressivi».  
«Cosa fanno?»  
«Vivono al di fuori delle Contee Libere, spesso campeggiano nelle foreste, ma non si sa dove sia di preciso la loro sede principale. Cercano sempre di convincere chiunque a vivere nell’Eden senza opporsi al condizionamento degli Osservatori, per facilitare il loro operato, quindi non sono in buoni rapporti con tutti» ironizzò.  
« _Quanto_ sono aggressivi?» domandò Stiles.  
Derek espirò a fondo. «Per quanto mi ha raccontato Luigi, di solito cercano sempre di attaccare sia quelli della Misericordia sia quelli del Drago Scarlatto. I primi perché aiutano le persone a lasciare l’Eden prima del tempo, sostenendo il loro suicidio e rovinando così i piani che gli Osservatori avevano per studiare queste persone» ostentò un dispiacere falso, «i secondi perché raccolgono dati per capire e prevenire le mosse degli Osservatori, rovinando così anche loro i piani di ricerca». – capitolo 4]  
Come arma usano molto l’arco; il loro simbolo è un sole con all’interno un occhio stilizzato.  
La loro sede si trova dall’altra parte della montagna su cui c’è la Fortezza-Osservatorio della Compagnia degli Astri.

 

 

 **Compagnia della Resistenza**  
Leader attuale: Fabrice Dardenne  
["Resistevano" agli Osservatori cercando di portare il caos e rifiutando l’idea di organizzarsi in contee, villaggi e regni per sopravvivere. Secondo loro, l’anarchia e il caos avrebbe portato gli esperimenti degli Osservatori a fallire, e di conseguenza l’unica soluzione sarebbe stata quella di svegliare le cavie. Erano violenti e aggressivi, _molto_ violenti e aggressivi. – capitolo 4]  
Non hanno una sede, vivono al di fuori delle Contee Indipendenti; il loro simbolo è uno scudo quadrangolare bianco con al centro una croce rossa, che si solito portano come toppa sui vestiti.

 

 

 **Compagnia degli Agricoltori**  
[«Uno della Compagnia degli Agricoltori: sono quelli che si occupano di coltivare la terra; c’è una compagnia per ogni contea, insieme formano una lega, e si scambiano semi e abilità ricevute dagli Osservatori» Siobhán, capitolo 2]  
Leader attuale presente a Namasté: Luigi Castiglione  
Simbolo: scudo triangolare marrone con al centro una spiga e una falce dorate incrociate; è usato come toppa

 

 

 **Confraternita della Fonte**  
Leader attuale presente a Namasté: Amnok  
[«La Confraternita della Fonte ci aiuta con le irrigazioni» gli spiegò Siobhán, «è formata da streghe e stregoni che sanno manipolare l’acqua e trovarla, e si occupano di costruire pozzi o trasportare con la magia l’acqua dove c’è più bisogno».]  
Simbolo: un’anfora inclina da cui cade dell’acqua, su campo bianco di forma rettangolare.

 

 

 **Compagnia dei Cantastorie**  
[I Cantastorie per le loro esibizioni allestivano sempre un palco dove al massimo potevano stare insieme due o tre persone, e altro non era che una sorta di pedana rialzata illuminata tutto intorno da lampade a olio dalla forma a bolla – viaggiavano con un grosso carro, in cui tenevano tutto il necessario e il loro guardaroba.  
Bhanuja gli spiegò che di solito i Cantastorie si servivano di una o più persone se dovevano narrare un film – dipendeva pure dal genere – per creare una certa atmosfera incalzante alternando le voci, nel tentativo di riprodurre l’incedere della pellicola. Vestivano sempre con abiti dai colori neutrali e privi di particolare, in modo che tutta l’attenzione del pubblico fosse rivolta solo alle loro voci e alle loro espressioni. – capitolo 8]  
Simbolo: due maschere teatrali nere dall’espressione facciale opposta – sorridente e triste – sopra un pennino disposto in orizzontale, su campo giallo pergamena; è usato come toppa a forma di scudo quadrangolare.

 

 

 **Compagnia dei Musicanti**  
[da sempre si occupava di recuperare e conservare la musica moderna del mondo reale, perché poteva davvero aiutare in una situazione simile potere ascoltare ancora la propria canzone preferita, e negli anni erano riusciti a procurarsi degli strumenti e raggruppare persone disposte a non cantare nella propria lingua madre, e vivevano esibendosi su richiesta – più o meno come quelli della Compagnia dei Cantastorie – capitolo 4]  
Simbolo: chiave di violino nera su campo giallo pergamena; è usato come toppa a forma di scudo quadrangolare.

 

 

 **Compagnia degli Allevatori**  
Si occupa degli allevamenti, per struttura è uguale a quella degli Agricoltori.  
Simbolo: campanaccio di bronzo del bestiame su campo verde scuro; è usato come toppa a forma di scudo triangolare.

 

 

 **Compagnia dei Pescatori**  
Simile per struttura a quella degli Allevatori e degli Agricoltori, ha però solo due sedi: a Neptune e a Shellshelter – le uniche due contee marittime.  
Leader attuale della Compagnia dei Pescatori di Shellshelter: Benjamin Harper.  
Simbolo: tridente bianco su campo verde mare; usato come toppa a forma di scudo triangolare.

 

 

 **Compagnia dei Minatori**  
Presente solo a Mithril si occupa delle miniere e degli scavi al loro interno.  
Simbolo: vanga e piccone dorati incrociati su campo marrone; usato come toppa su scudo quadrangolare.

 

 


	3. Mappa dei territori dell'Eden

Quello che segue altro non è che una raccolta di tutto ciò che si è detto sui vari territori dell’Eden nell’arco della storia, quindi una sorta di mappa da consultare quando si vuole ricordare com’è strutturato l’Eden e cosa si può trovare all’interno di una contea (al 95% è un copia e incolla dai capitoli, quindi spoiler fino al capitolo 31!).  
Il nome Eden è assolutamente casuale. Non mi veniva in mente alcun nome per il continente immaginario in cui ambientare la storia, sapevo solo che doveva essere uguale al nome del Progetto; mentre ci riflettevo sopra, per caso come sottofondo avevo una canzone – che non c’entra NULLA – che nel testo aveva la parola "Eden" e stanca di non avere idee ho deciso di utilizzarla. Sì, è una cosa banale così come sembra XD Tra l’altro si associava bene all’idea che per gli Osservatori questa terra doveva essere una sorta di Paradiso per loro in cui sperimentare, quindi ho fatto 2+2 e ho preso il nome XD  
L’Eden è una sorta di continente bagnato dall’oceano solo su di un lato (a sinistra, cioè a Ovest), ed è impossibile varcare i suoi confini terrestri: quando si raggiunge il punto massimo di estensione del continente, si diventa confusi e anche se si prova ad andare avanti in realtà non si fa altro che girare in tondo o andare avanti e indietro senza neanche rendersi conto di farlo.  
La stessa cosa accade più o meno in mare: arrivati al punto massimo d’estensione dell’oceano, anche se all’orizzonte l’acqua sembra estendersi all’infinito in realtà non si riesce a proseguire oltre, sembra di andare avanti quando invece non è così, e inoltre gli aghi delle bussole impazziscono – cominciano a ruotare e non la smettono più.  
Nell’Eden tutta l’acqua potabile viene da un unico fiume, che parte dalla cima della montagna più alta del continente (luogo in cui si trova la Contea delle Ande e la sede della Compagnia degli Astri).  
La gente che non vive all’interno di una contea o del Regno vive raggruppandosi in villaggi nelle cosiddette Terre Libere, cioè pezzi di territori o foresta di cui nessuno è padrone.  
In definitiva si può dire che grosso modo l’Eden è formato da Contee Indipendenti (che di recente sono diventate nove, prima erano sette), Terre Libere e il Regno, più l’Arcipelago delle Langkawi.  
Altro particolare dell’Eden è che basta anche meno di una giornata di viaggio a cavallo per trovarsi in un clima e in un ambiente del tutto differenti rispetto a quelli che si sono lasciati alle proprie spalle, questo perché gli Osservatori hanno voluto creare più possibilità di dare vita a civiltà e sviluppi diversi in un spazio però ristretto. A livello narrativo, invece, questa scelta mi ha permesso di potere inserire in un unico continente ambienti e tipi di città anche del tutto opposti fra di loro: si passa dalla città medievale costruita intorno a un castello alle città dell’Era della Pirateria, alle città delle Repubbliche Marinare al Far West, dalle isole tropicali agli antichi villaggi di pastori delle montagne del cuore dell’Asia.  
Troverete i vari territori elencati in ordine di apparizione nella storia.

 

 

 

  
**CONTEE INDIPENDENTI**

 

**Namasté**  


_Contea dei raccolti_.

È ispirata alle classiche città medievali che sorgevano intorno al castello di un signore/regnante.

È una contea che vive principalmente di agricoltura.

Prende il nome dall’[omonimo saluto](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namast%C3%A9) di origine indiana, tipo di saluto che tra l’altro i suoi abitanti usano.

È stata fondata dalla prima leader e Sorella Maggiore della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto, e infatti nel tempo la contea si espansa intorno al castello-biblioteca della Confraternita.

Il centro abitato somiglia a quello di una vecchia cittadina del tardo Ottocento, con edifici costruiti l’uno affianco all’altro in pietra e travi di legno, e locali con insegne caratteristiche incise nel legno.

All’interno della contea vi sono quattro meridiane verticali incise su lastre di marmo chiaro, attaccate in cima agli edifici più alti – fra cui il palazzo in cui si riunisce il Consiglio della Contea.

È la più multietnica e popolata delle Contee Indipendenti; il suo centro abitato è circondato dai campi che vengono coltivati dalla Compagnia degli Agricoltori, che proprio a Namasté ha la sua sede centrale.

Una volta al mese all’interno di Namasté si tiene una festa a tema, sempre dedicata a una particolare regione del mondo, per omaggiare e ricordare a turno le radici e le origini di ogni etnia e nazionalità presente nella contea.

Le altre Contee Indipendenti vedono i suoi abitanti come una massa di hipster abbastanza snob, perché legati a una fonte di sapere così importante come la biblioteca più preziosa dell’Eden – quella del Drago Scarlatto. Inoltre vengono visti come gente bigotta ricca di pregiudizi – a dispetto della multietnicità che la caratterizza – e troppo curiosa e ficcanaso.

Dall’altra parte, però, viene loro riconosciuto del grande coraggio nell’affrontare le avversità, mantenendo sempre un grande senso pratico e una forte volontà.

Le mura di cinta della contea sono di normale pietra, con una coppia di torri di vedetta a ogni portone di ingresso; tutto intorno sorge un querceto di [rovere](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quercus_petraea).

Luoghi particolari presenti al suo interno:

\- Il Castello-Biblioteca della Confraternita del Drago Scarlatto

\- La taverna _Pipa di Tolkien_ di Oscar

\- La locanda _Al Pony Nero_ di Ludmila

\- Uno dei dormitori della Confraternita della Misericordia

\- La Casa della Commemorazione (luogo in cui raccogliersi per pregare o parlare con i propri morti)

\- La piccola fortezza per contenere chi nelle notte di luna piena ha problemi a mantenere il controllo

\- Il palazzo dove si riunisce il Consiglio della Contea, dotato di un campanile

 

 

**Lunense**

_Contea delle cave di marmo e della pastorizia._

Prende il suo nome dal [marmo di Carrara](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marmo_di_Carrara), che un tempo veniva detto marmo lunense.

La foresta che la circonda è formata da [pini silvestri](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinus_sylvestris) e [betulle](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betula), anche se la vegetazione si fa sempre più rada man mano che si arriva alle mura di cinta della contea, lasciando spazio a un paesaggio bianco – strade sterrate bianche, rocce bianche-grigiastre.  
  
Le mura di cinta sono bianche perché fatte interamente di blocchi di marmo bianco, e ai lati di ogni porta d’ingresso c’è una colonna in stile tempio greco – questo perché gli abitanti amano dare una forte impressione di sé e ostentare la propria risorse migliore.

Oltre le mura, su di un lato si estendono dei pascoli recintati (perlopiù allevano bovini e ovini da latte, lana e macello), dall’altro le cave di marmo, al centro si trova il centro abitato.

Somiglia a una tipica piccola cittadina di montagna del cuore dell’Europa, ma in versione medievale.

[La contea in sé era abbarbicata parzialmente sul fianco di una grande montagna, quindi era tutta in salita e molto, molto caratteristica: le strade erano poco larghe – una volta entrati nel centro abitato, dovettero scendere presto da cavallo – lastricate in pietra e costeggiate da edifici di due o tre piani tutti sistemati l’uno dopo l’altro, ricchi di balconi che traboccavano fiori. Nella costruzione delle case era presente del legno nei punti in cui di solito a Namasté c’era del metallo, e a Stiles sembrò che lì la popolazione fosse di numero abbastanza inferiore rispetto a Namasté – le strade non erano molto popolate – ma che in cambio tutti sembrassero molto più affabili e ansiosi di parlare con gente nuova, a confronto alle persone che lui aveva incontrato finora. – capitolo 12]

Gli abitanti, visto che perlopiù stanno isolati nei propri pascoli e cave, sono sempre molto curiosi nei confronti dei forestieri: hanno sempre una gran voglia di chiacchierare (sono un po’ impiccioni), sono degli attaccabottoni incredibili ma anche gente molto buona, altruista e dalla mentalità aperta.

 

 

**Contea delle Arance**

_Contea dell’agricoltura, specializzata in cereali e alberi da frutto_.  
  
Essendo una contea che si occupa molto anche di alberi da frutto, prende il suo nome dagli aranci, facendo allo stesso tempo un po’ il verso a [Orange County](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contea_di_Orange_%28California%29).

Qui si trova la Caserma, la sede principale della Confraternita della Misericordia.

È la contea che produce più farina (di vari tipi), ed è rinomata per i propri fornai e panettieri.

È la contea più prossima alle due contee marittime, il suo clima è più caldo rispetto a quello di Namasté.

La foresta che circonda la contea è formata da pecci e faggi.

[Da quel punto in poi seguirono un sentiero all’interno di una foresta fatta di [pecci](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Picea_abies) e [faggi](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fagus_sylvatica); quel posto profumava di _verde_ e umido, alcuni tronchi erano ricoperti di muschio a chiazze e il sottobosco era ricco di felci – capitolo 12]

Le mura di cinta della contea sono fatte di blocchi di pietra, di una foggia quasi simile a quelle di Namasté, ma meno "squadrata".

Oltre le mura si estendono i campi di cereali da un lato e i frutteti dall’altro, ed entrambi circondano il centro abitato. [Era stato così perso nella propria frustrazione e ansia che si era però scordato della meraviglia che seguiva sempre l’entrata in una contea – il paesaggio del territorio che precedeva il centro abitato.

Sapeva già che lì si coltivavano in particolari agrumi e cereali, ma la grande distesa di agrumeti che vide riuscì lo stesso a sorprenderlo: era una sterminata massa di foglie verde scuro brillanti dalla forma allungata, da cui si affacciavano frutti rotondi che coglievano tutte le sfumature del giallo e dell’arancione.

Gli agrumeti erano divisi per tipo ed erano separati l’uno dall’altro da stradine sterrate più strette della via principale che collegala la porta delle mura di cinta al centro abitato della contea. – capitolo 12]

[Se Namasté era la classica città medievale costruita intorno a un castello, e Lunense si sviluppava in salita lungo il fianco di un monte, la Contea delle Arance invece sembrava più che altro un villaggio molto popoloso: gli edifici non erano a più piani e l’uno accanto all’altro come a Namasté, c’erano solo case singole ben distanziate, le strade erano larghe e anche se sterrate erano ben mantenute e c’era presente una sola meridiana – era orizzontale su base ottagonale di pietra chiara, ed era posta in quella che a occhio doveva essere la piazza luogo di ritrovo degli abitanti. – capitolo 12]

All’interno della contea si trova un piccolo laghetto artificiale.

[La Contea delle Arance era più umile di Namasté. Stiles stava notando che l’unico posto davvero affollato era il mercato, dove però perlopiù si vendevano cibi e altre risorse essenziali; c’era pochissimo spazio per il commercio di accessori superflui o beni un po’ più lussuosi, e la gente vestiva con abiti fatti di tessuti non pregiati ma comunque molto resistenti – abiti da gente che coltiva e viaggia spesso, tant’è che le divise di Stiles e Derek saltavano all’occhio quasi un po’ troppo.

Linda gli aveva detto che gli abitanti della Contea delle Arance erano delle "formichine laboriose", e il fatto che fossero fra i principali fornitori di cereali dell’Eden voleva dire che non erano affatto poveri, dovevano essere modesti solo per indole – laddove invece i lunensi amavano pavoneggiarsi con colonne di marmo giganti alle loro porte – ed erano quieti e poco propensi alle chiacchiere con i forestieri – mentre invece i lunensi si attaccano agli sconosciuti come cozze allo scoglio e li riempivano di caciotte – ma comunque erano buoni come i lunensi ed educati e disponibili quanto loro. Tra l’altro nessuno finora aveva rivolto occhiatacce a Derek per la sua divisa, né Stiles aveva udito bisbigli seccati rivolti a quelli della Misericordia: non doveva essere una contea molto piena di pregiudizi. – capitolo 13]

 

 

**Shellshelter**

_Contea marittima di pescatori_.

È ispirata all’Era della Pirateria nei Caraibi.

Il nome è l’unione di due parole inglesi: "shell" (guscio di una conchiglia) e "shelter" (rifugio).

La contea è circondata da una pineta fatti di [pini marittimi](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinus_pinaster).

Dall’esterno le mura di cinta della contea sembrano quelle di un vecchio castello che funge da carcere.

[Dovette andare a Shellshelter, terra di canaglie più o meno simpatiche e pescatori sarcastici e sornioni.

La particolarità delle due contee che si affacciavano sull’oceano era il fatto che avevano delle mura di cinta soltanto su tre lati, perché tanto sul quarto lato ci pensava una sterminata massa d’acqua a proteggerle. – capitolo 15]

[Il clima di Shellshelter era più freddo di quello di Neptune: talvolta in inverno addirittura fioccava un po’. Nonostante Shellshelter avesse un aspetto più grezzo e modesto rispetto a quello dell’altra contea marittima, era quella specializzata nella cattura di pesci dalle carni più pregiate e in crostacei, e ciò nei fatti faceva di essa l’unica contea che produceva qualcosa di più "lussuoso". Stiles poteva inoltre testimoniare che i salmoni e i granchi di Shellshelter erano davvero _ottimi_.

Shellshelter puzzava di pesce sottosale e rum, era ricca di taverne dai nomi pirateschi ed era abitata da gente molto dedita al commercio e sempre pronta a giocare al ribasso. Somigliava a una qualsiasi vecchia città portuale che si poteva vedere in un film sui pirati – le insegne incise nel legno cigolavano un po’ mentre pendevano dai loro sostegni, seguendo la direzione della brezza marina, e i locali erano illuminati da lampade a olio attaccate alle travi del tetto – solo meno cupa e con gente più giovane e molto meno propensa ad uccidere per dell’oro. A Shellshelter c’erano solo marinai e gente di mare, non assassini.

Non era poi neanche un caso se il tatuatore di Stiles abitava lì – l’ambiente diceva già tutto.

Gli abitanti di quella contea erano però anche persone affabili ed estremamente estroverse, dirette e rumorose; erano poco inclini a fidarsi di qualcuno, vero, ma molto rispettosi di chi faceva il proprio lavoro, quindi nessun confratello del Drago Scarlatto lì aveva avuto dei problemi.

Stiles tornava da Shellshelter sempre abbastanza carico di energia e sorridente, forse perché pensava che se non avesse trovato un posto in cui stare a Namasté, lì si sarebbe trovato bene: tra bastardi dentro ci si capiva. – capitolo 15]

A Shellshelter si trovano due porti, uno per i pescherecci più grandi e uno per le imbarcazioni più piccole. Su un piccolo promontorio si trova uno dei due fari di tutto l’Eden, di forma cilindrica e costruito in pietra, e attaccato a esso si trova la sede della Compagnia di Pescatori di Shellshelter.

 

 

**Mithril**

_Contea di minatori_.

È ispirata al Far West e all’Era della Corsa all’Oro.

Il nome deriva da [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mithril).

È circondata da montagne rossastre e [pini del Colorado](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pinus_edulis), anche se più ci si avvicina alle mura, più la vegetazione diventa rada e principalmente formata da piante cactacee e spinose.

[La contea in sé però aveva un indubbio fascino. Prima di arrivare ad essa la foresta di pini marittimi che circondavano Shellshelter si diradava in modo repentino, lasciando posto a una natura più arida e una vegetazione che cresceva a macchie ed era molto più _spinosa_ e grassa di quella che la precedeva – qua e là sorgevano anche dei cactus di varia forma. Le mura di protezione erano _scavate nella roccia rossa_ , tanto da ricordare le pareti rossastre di un canyon, e le porte erano in acciaio massiccio. Oltre a esse non si estendevano dei campi di coltivazione, ma dei recinti in cui venivano curati e allevati dei cavalli – essenziali per il trasporto di quanto estratto nelle miniere – e delle mucche, anche perché lì non era molto facile coltivare qualcosa.

L’arrivo nel centro abitato però era la parte che più stupefaceva i nuovi visitatori: a Mithril sembrava di essere nel _Far West_. La struttura della città era proprio simile a quella di quel periodo, solo che i saloon erano meno "divertenti": circolava dell’alcool e fungevano sia da taverna che da ostello, ma non c’era la baldoria che di solito si vedeva nei film sui cowboy, e questo secondo Stiles era un vero peccato. – capitolo 15]

[Stiles non era mai troppo entusiasta di andare a Mithril, perché i suoi abitanti erano sempre molto sospettosi e non erano neanche sottili nell’esserlo. In teoria Stiles avrebbe potuto dare appuntamento a Logan appena fuori dalle mura, ma aveva deciso di entrare nella contea per il puro gusto di infastidire tutti con la sua presenza.

Loro erano un popolo di minatori specializzati nell’estrazione di ferro, rame e braunite – quest’ultimo fondamentale per ottenere dell’acciaio di qualità, utile per creare delle buone lame, come quella di _Black Self_ – e in una terra dove l’oro non era trovabile erano molto gelosi delle proprie risorse, e spesso _un po’ tirchi_. Erano molto diffidenti e Stiles credeva che gli Osservatori mandassero lì tutti quelli che nel mondo reale volevano stare per i fatti propri e usavano i messaggi al posto delle chiamate telefoniche da almeno più di dieci anni.

Erano anche dei lavoratori instancabili, e al di là della loro diffidenza non erano spocchiosi o davvero bruschi, solo volevano avere meno a che fare possibile con i forestieri, e grazie tante. Certe volte Stiles immaginava l’abitante tipo di Mithril come il ragazzo che su un mezzo pubblico sta con gli auricolari e se gli chiedi un’informazione ti fissa inespressivo per dirti quanto lo stai seccando.

In definitiva, per lui che era abituato a porre un mucchio di domande e pungolare tutti, non era il massimo stare a Mithril. A pensarci bene, però, Derek invece sarebbe stato benissimo a Mithril. – capitolo 15]

 

 

**Neptune**

_Contea di esploratori e pescatori_.

È ispirata alle [Repubbliche Marinare](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Repubbliche_marinare), ed è stata fondata dal primo Fratello Maggiore della Confraternita di Amalfi. È quasi la versione marittima di Namasté.

Il nome altro non è che il nome inglese di [Nettuno](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nettuno_%28divinit%C3%A0%29), dio del mare.

È circondata da una foresta fatta di [sequoie](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sequoia_sempervirens).

Come Shellshelter, visto che dà sul mare è circondata da mura di cinta soltanto su tre lati.

Oltre le mura di cinta si estendono dei pascoli dove perlopiù ci sono cavalli.

Il centro abitato è caratterizzato da edifici a più piani le cui facciate sono dipinte di colori caldi e scuri – rosso sangue, ocra e verde scuro.

[Neptune era meno cupa di Shellshelter, sapeva di oceano e libertà e per certi versi era la versione marittima di Namasté: era quasi multietnica come quest’ultima, con gli abitanti molto propensi all’esplorazione e pieni di voglia di conoscenza.

A conferma di ciò, era la contea in cui aveva la propria sede la Confraternita di Amalfi – che doveva il proprio nome a una delle vecchie Repubbliche Marinare italiane – la cui dedizione era rivolta alla continua esplorazione del mare che circondava l’Eden, per capire _quando_ si espandeva per ordine tacito degli Osservatori e che tipo di risorse poteva dare a tutti, e come usufruire della fauna e flora marina. I confratelli erano navigatori, esploratori e spesso persone che nel mondo reale erano stati biologi marini, e loro come quelli del Drago Scarlatto rendevano disponibili a tutti le proprie scoperte. – capitolo 16]

[ma comunque gli abitanti della contea erano tutte persone a modo e a posto: forse amavano un po’ troppo l’avventura e a volte avevano obiettivi troppo surreali – erano fissati con l’oceano, ma nemmeno quello del mondo reale era del tutto conosciuto – motivo per cui certi momenti sembravano un po’ sciroccati, ma il loro senso pratico e la loro creatività stemperava bene i loro difetti.

Non erano neanche in conflitto con quelli di Shellshelter, come a primo acchito si poteva immaginare, forse perché le due contee si compensavano a vicenda. – capitolo 16]

[Neptune nel suo aspetto calcava molto le prosperose città portuali italiane dell’Ottocento – grandissima parte delle facciate delle case erano dipinte di colori caldi e scuri come il rosso sangue, il verde bottiglia e l’ocra – ma la Confraternita di Amalfi nel suo sviluppo aveva colto spunti dalle più antiche civiltà di navigatori, in particolare dai fenici, dai greci e dai vichinghi.

Neptune aveva ben tre porti: uno era per le piccole imbarcazioni dedite ai tipi di pesca per cui non era necessario andare al largo della costa – quello in cui Stiles aveva trascorso il suo tempo durante la convalescenza di Philip – uno per i pescherecci e i velieri di piccole dimensioni della flotta di Amalfi, e il terzo per i velieri di grandi dimensioni della flotta.

La particolarità del territorio della contea era il suo grosso promontorio: Neptune era protetta dalle mura di cinta solo su tre lati, perché sul quarto c’era l’oceano, e in quel punto il muro si fondeva con la roccia del promontorio, che si estendeva come un uncino sul mare – da lontano ricordava un gigantesco drago marino dal corpo serpentesco. Gli ultimi due porti si trovavano proprio lì: la Confraternita di Amalfi aveva sfruttato la forma del promontorio per potere utilizzare l’idea dei Fenici di costruire due porti l’uno rivolto verso l’altro – all’interno della spirale formata dal promontorio – per proteggere le navi dal vento. Nella parte esterna di quella striscia di terra sul mare, invece, si trovavano i cantieri navali, sempre attivi per ogni genere di ritocco o riparazione alle imbarcazioni degli abitanti di Neptune.

Nel punto più estremo e più alto del promontorio sorgevano due edifici: il faro della contea e il Palazzo. – capitolo 24]

[A destra del promontorio, non molto più in là del confine marino della contea sorgeva un gruppo di tre enormi e maestosi faraglioni, e su di loro a dispetto di tutto crescevano ciuffi di flora verde, compreso un unico e stortissimo pino marittimo tutto proteso verso la terraferma. Era l’unica cosa, l’unico posto su cui gli abitanti di Neptune davano sfogo alle loro superstizioni: giravano storie orribili e strazianti di morte per annegamento intorno a quei faraglioni, gente che aveva deciso di raggiungerli a nuoto e che non ce l’aveva fatta, altri che avevano provato a soccorrerli ed erano morti con loro. E Ling sapeva essere particolarmente teatrale e suggestiva quando parlava di roba spaventosa. – capitolo 24]

 

 

**Contea delle Ande**

_Contea della pastorizia_.

Prende il suo nome dalle [Ande](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ande).

È sita sulla montagna più alta dell’Eden.

È ispirata agli antichi villaggi di montagna del centro dell’Asia.

Intorno a essa cresce una foresta formata da [betulle](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betula), [larici](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larix) e [abeti bianchi](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abies_alba).

Le mura di cinta che la circondano sono ispirate alla [Grande Muraglia Cinese](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grande_muraglia_cinese).

[La sede della Compagnia degli Astri era sita non troppo lontana dalla Contea delle Ande, ma sopra di essa, più prossima alla cima della montagna – anche se distante dai ghiacciai e dalle zone su cui nevicava più spesso – tant’è che lungo il sentiero, Stiles poté ammirare le mura di cinta della contea; finora non aveva mai visto delle mura così per una contea: erano fatte di blocchi rettangolari di pietra grigia e di mattoni, e in cima erano interamente percorse da un cammino di ronda e da un tipo di merlatura che richiamava l’architettura medievale dell’Oriente. _Sapeva di Grande Muraglia Cinese_. Perfino le torrette di vedetta, incastrate nella costruzione, sfoggiavano tetti orientaleggianti simili a quelli delle pagode. Stiles non vedeva l’ora di visitare cosa c’era all’interno di quelle mura. – capitolo 26]

[Dopo quasi un’altra ora a cavallo, giunsero infine alle monumentali mura di cinta della Contea delle Ande.  
Non impiegarono molto a farsi riconoscere e ottenere il lasciapassare, anche perché Gina aveva avvisato in anticipo le guardie di vedetta della loro visita, e una volta varcata la soglia della porta d’ingresso poterono ammirare gli incredibili pascoli della contea.

Il bestiame non era tenuto dentro a dei recinti, ma era libero di scarrozzare sui prati e sembrava abituato – o forse addomesticato – a non invadere la singola strada sterrata che attraversava i campi – iniziava alla porta della mura e andava dritta verso il centro abitato.

In prevalenza c’erano capre, che sembravano molto interessate a scalare dei cumuli di massi, e c’era un continuo sottofondo di belati e rumore di campanacci; i campi erano attraversati dal fiume della montagna, che passando da sotto le mura di cinta divideva in due in orizzontale i prati verdi. La strada li portò a camminare sopra il massiccio e caratteristico ponte di pietra che permetteva di attraversare il corso d’acqua senza bagnarsi, e arrivati al punto più alto Stiles si guardò intorno per osservare il panorama e come lungo il fiume ci fossero animali che si abbeveravano.

Ogni allevatore presente lì intorno era accompagnato da almeno un cane da pastore – i cani presenti erano tutti abbastanza diversi fra di loro, ma erano accomunati dalla taglia media e una vaga somiglianza con i lupi – e ogni tanto si potevano udire dei fischi usati come richiami. Qua e là c’erano piccoli capanni in cui i pastori si proteggevano dal freddo, o mungevano gli animali oppure li tosavano.

Il motivo per cui i campi non erano recintati era perché il centro abitato era protetto da un muro di mattoni a prova della migliore capra arrampicatrice curiosa: gli ingressi erano sorvegliati da dei pastori, non c’erano delle guardie vere e proprie.

Prima di entrare nel centro abitato, Stiles alzò lo sguardo verso l’alto, perché era in quella direzione che la contea si estendeva: le case erano costruite lungo il fianco della montagna, e dal basso sembravano posizionate l’una sopra l’altra in file orizzontali più o meno ordinate.

La Contea delle Ande era la più piccola delle Contee Indipendenti, sebbene la maggiore produttrice di carne e latticini, e sembrava un posto molto silenzioso. Era interamente strutturata in stradine lastricate di pietra e perlopiù in salita, non esistevano piazze, e le case erano un trionfo di simmetria perfetta nelle forme e quasi tutte uguali nelle loro facciate, e come prevedibile dallo stile delle mura di cinta, ricordavano anche loro l’antica Cina con i loro tetti caratteristici. I tetti erano tutti fatti di tegole rosse e sulle facciate degli edifici ogni tanto c’era qualche tocco di blu violaceo. Pietra grigia e roccia però facevano da padroni nelle costruzioni, regalando loro il proprio colore laddove non erano intramezzati dal legno.

Sembrava di essere in un antico villaggio cinese dedito alla pastorizia.

C’era poca gente per le strade, tutti indossavano mantelli dai cappucci con i bordi rivestiti di lana, e sembrava che fosse un’abitudine non parlare a voce alta in pubblico. Perfino quando entrarono in una locanda a mangiare Stiles non poté fare a meno di notare quanto l’ambiente fosse tranquillo.

Era palpabile che qualsiasi Inserito avesse scelto di vivere proprio lì l’aveva fatto perché necessitava della _pace_. – capitolo 27]

 

 

**ISOLE LANGKAWI**

È un arcipelago formato da 3 isole che si trova a largo della costa di Neptune.

[Le Langkawi erano tre isole disposte sul mare come se fossero ai vertici di un immaginario triangolo scaleno molto basso; erano state battezzate con gli anagrammi dei nomi italiani di altre tre famose Repubbliche Marinare: Pisa, Genova e Venezia – Sapi, Negova e Zenevia.

Zenevia era la più grande delle tre e la più abitata, ed era lì che erano diretti. – capitolo 24]

[In totale nell’arcipelago delle Langkawi abitavano _trentasette_ persone, e a Zenevia ce n’erano _tredici_ di queste.

In pratica era un luogo perfetto per vivere isolati e in santa pace per il resto dei propri giorni. – cap 25]  
Prende il nome di un’isola della [Malesia](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malesia) [realmente esistente](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Langkawi), isola che tra l’altro è legata a una [leggenda particolare](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahsuri).

[«Sapete che prendono il nome di un’isola della Malesia?» li informò Ling con entusiasmo, mentre girava il timone con energia. «Un’isola legata a una _maledizione_ » aggiunse con tono teatrale e _divertito_.

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che tipo di maledizione?»

«Si narra che circa duecento anni fa vivesse lì una bellissima e dolcissima fanciulla di nome Mahsuri» iniziò a raccontare gesticolando e con voce impostata per essere suggestiva. «Andò in sposa a un fiero guerriero di nome Wan Darus, che però molto presto dovette partire in guerra contro il Siam. Fu in quel periodo che Mahsuri fece amicizia con un giovane viaggiatore di nome Deraman. _Ma_ » marcò la parola con abbastanza forza e così all’improvviso che Stiles sussultò, «la moglie del capo villaggio era molto gelosa della bellezza di Mahsuri, così approfittò di questa amicizia per spargere dei pettegolezzi su di lei, e presto l’intera isola credette fermamente che lei fosse stata infedele al suo sposo, e Mahsuri venne condannata a morte».

«Fine?» chiese Stiles flebile e speranzoso.

« _No_! Mahsuri venne legata a un albero e pugnalata a morte più volte, ma non funzionò! Allora» incalzò solenne, «lei chiese di essere colpita con il pugnale sacrificale della sua famiglia: questa volta funzionò, ma dalla sua ferita uscì sangue bianco, segno della sua innocenza!» esclamò forte. «Con l’ultimo respiro rimastole in gola, Mahsuri maledisse l’isola augurandole sette generazioni di sventura!»

«Ma, uhm» borbottò Stiles, «non successe niente di che, no?»

« _Tutt’altro_!» gesticolò ampiamente e Stiles sussultò di nuovo. «Subito dopo l’isola venne attaccata più volte dal Siam e per decadi i suoi raccolti fallirono per i motivi più svariati! Si pensa che l’ultimo colpo di sventura sia stato lo tsunami del 2005, che anche se in forma minore colpì pure quest’isola!»

«Che storia interessante» commentò Stiles, un po’ stridulo, mentre alle sue spalle Gina si copriva la bocca con una mano per non ridere troppo forte delle sue espressioni, _la bastarda_. «Ma se è qualcosa di così… _sfortunato_ , diciamo, perché mai qui hanno deciso di chiamare l’arcipelago proprio così?»

«Perché è una storia _affascinante_!»

«Se lo dite voi…» borbottò per nulla convinto. – capitolo 24]

[Da lontano l’isola ricordava un tipo di paesaggio che Stiles aveva visto soltanto in delle foto le volte in cui aveva cercato _Seychelles_ con Google, sognando di diventare ricco e concedersi una vacanza di lusso.

Intorno all’isola l’acqua era celeste e cristallina come lo diventano gli occhi di Angela quando si trasformava; la spiaggia era di sabbia bianca e costellata di enormi massi di granito levigati come ciottoli di fiume, e fra di essi si affacciavano delle palme che crescevano inclinate verso il mare. Sembrava qualcosa di irreale, un paradiso tropicale. – cap 24]

Per l’aspetto delle Langkawi mi sono ispirata alle [Seychelles](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seychelles) e alle loro spiagge caratteristiche: [1](http://static.turistipercaso.it/image/s/seychelles-1/seychelles-1_28wnh.T0.jpg), [2](http://www.larosadeglieventi.it/public/image/Seychelles/seychelles%201.jpg), [3](https://viaggiandogratis.it/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/seychelles.jpg), [4](http://www.africapoint.com/images/safaris/big-cat-safari-dream-island-kenya-tanzania-seychelles/main/118965703.jpg).

[Zenevia aveva la forma vaga di un fagiolo e i suoi abitanti vivevano dalla parte opposta da cui Stiles era arrivato, in delle palafitte disposte in una laguna. Se a ciò si aggiungeva che tutti parlavano con tono lento e strascicato – come se avessero ricevuto una strana illuminazione religiosa da parte di un dio, o molto più semplicemente come se avessero _fumato erba_ – e che lo avevano accolto con delle collane di fiori, il quadro surreale diventava perfetto. – cap 25]

Tutta la piccola comunità dell’isola di Zenevia vive in delle palafitte site in una laguna, tutte collegate fra di loro con un molo. I pasti si svolgono presso un unico tavolo, si mangia tutti insieme.

[Non parlarono molto durante il tragitto, perché più che altro Stiles restò attonito a guardare la bellezza della flora notturna dell’isola, che emana un profumo dolce e speziato, molto esotico. C’erano un sacco di orchidee dai petali allungati, o arricciati ai vertici, e colorate a chiazze o a righe; Stiles intravide anche un paio di iguane e delle rane che invece di essere verdi avevano dei colori molto accesi – dovevano essere velenose.

«Dov’è che stiamo andando di preciso?» domandò, quando infine si riprese da tutta quella meraviglia.

Derek gli rivolse un sorrisetto furbo. «Ti sei mai chiesto da dove viene l’acqua potabile che bevono qui?»

«Uhm, credo che ci sia, tipo, una fonte nell’entroterra, no?»

«Esatto. L’acqua sgorga dall’unica montagna presente sull’isola, che fa un tratto non molto lungo e poi termina il suo percorso _qui_ ». Si fermò.

Stiles guardò oltre Derek e sbarrò gli occhi. C’era un ruscello, così basso e lento da non avere attirato la sua attenzione col suo rumore, ma la cosa particolare era che ricadeva a cascata dentro una grossa incavatura tondeggiante, una spaccatura gigante nel terreno. Si avvicinò al bordo con attenzione e vide che sul fondo la cascatella dava vita a un piccolo laghetto dalla riva sabbiosa.

«Lo chiamano il Pozzo» lo informò Derek, soddisfatto dallo stupore di Stiles. «La comunità ci viene a fare il bagno le notti di luna piena, perché diventa molto suggestivo. Andiamo dall’altra parte: è più facilmente scalabile a mani nude».

«È meraviglioso!» mormorò Stiles, quasi avesse paura di interrompere la magia che emanava quel luogo. «Credevo che posti simili esistessero solo nelle storie fantastiche!»

Le pareti interne del Pozzo non erano scoscese, ma quasi oblique ed erano fatte di massi di granito sporgenti, non troppo ruvidi da fare male alle mani e non troppo lisce da essere scivolosi; non fu una discesa molto faticosa, ma Stiles intuì perché Derek gli avesse suggerito di mangiare poco.

Arrivato giù con un po’ di fiatone, Stiles si guardò intorno, osservando per prima la cascata: l’acqua scivolava lenta e molto quieta lungo la parete, e il suo corso era diviso dai massi sporgenti, mentre il laghetto riflettendo la luce lunare dava all’ambiente un’atmosfera fatata, quasi sospesa nel tempo. La sabbia della riva era liscia e bianca come quella che si trovava sulla spiaggia dell’isola.

«Sembra di stare davanti a una sorta di fonte magica!» disse Stiles entusiasta. «Potrei desiderare volerne una a Namasté! Quanto ci potrebbe costare? Le mutante di tutti i membri delle nostre Confraternite?» scherzò ironico.

Derek gli replicò inespressivo. «Marjorie sarebbe entusiasta di perdere le sue mutante per una causa simile».

Stiles rise. «La immagino urlare dandomi dell’americano pacchiano rovina paesaggi!»

Bene incastrati nei massi c’erano dei ganci metallici robusti da cui pendevano delle lampade a olio, di certo sistemate dagli isolani, dato che venivano lì spesso di notte. Stiles aiutò Derek ad accendere un paio, e la loro luce soffusa arricchì ancora di più l’atmosfera. – cap 25].

 

 

**REGNO**

È l’unico territorio dell’Eden con un monarca – Warren – che pian piano cerca di conquistare più territori possibili. Al suo interno non ci sono né Confraternite né Compagnie: le varie frazioni sono assegnate ai duchi e ai conti che se ne occupano.

La foresta che lo circonda è fatto di [sughere](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quercus_suber) e [lecci](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quercus_ilex) – entrambi tipi di querce.

[Dopo non molto, la foresta che circondava il Regno cominciò a mostrarsi del tutto a loro con gli unici tipi di alberi che la formavano – lecci e sughere. Stiles vide Marjorie di tanto in tanto storcere il naso in direzione dei lecci; la guardò interrogativo.

«I lecci hanno una forma _pucciosa_ » biascicò Marjorie, «hanno la chioma rotonda e carina come se fossero appena usciti da un libro di fiabe: sono stucchevoli».

Stiles sbuffò una risata. «Beh, diciamo che si addicono a Warren».

«E io qui dovrò viverci» esalò seccata. Stiles sentì Theodora ridacchiare alle loro spalle.

La foresta in effetti sembrava un _grazioso_ boschetto da fiaba, e ai lecci si alternavano le sughere con i loro tronchi dalla corteccia spessa, nodosa e _artistica_ , che sembravano provenire da un mondo incantato. Stiles sospettò che prima o poi Marjorie sarebbe andata fra gli alberi a rispondere agli uccellini cinguettanti con un rutto, proclamando di non essere "la cazzo di Biancaneve". – cap 30]

[Il Regno non aveva mura di cinta, perché Warren pensava che erigere mura fosse un controsenso rispetto alla sua idea di unificare l’Eden "abbracciando" tutto il continente, e ciò voleva dire che la parte esterna del Regno era quella più povera e misera, perché più attaccata durante il 5x1 e occasionalmente depredata quando l’esercito di Warren non riusciva a proteggerla. – cap 30]

[Davanti a loro stava cominciando a stagliargli la figura del castello reale.

«Oh cazzo» esalò Marjorie atona, «in dieci anni non l’avevo mai visto da così vicino: è stucchevole più di quando immaginassi» decretò inespressiva. «Vivrò dentro un _cazzo_ di palazzo che sembra appartenere a una _fottuta_ Principessa Disney».

Stiles non poteva darle torto.

Il castello era _magnifico_ , ma in effetti si addiceva poco alla personalità spartana di Marjorie: era di pianta rettangolare, di un bianco _sfavillante_ e ricchissimo di torri dai tetti a punta e blu scuro. Richiamava _un sacco_ il logo della Disney.

Era bellissimo, e per certi versi completamente fuori posto in mezzo alla crudezza dell’Eden.

Marjorie, ancora a cavallo, si voltò verso il resto del gruppo con aria mortalmente seria. «Il primo che osa chiamarmi Biancaneve o Aurora o Cenerentola è un uomo morto» sentenziò.

In moltissimi aspettarono che lei si fosse girata di nuovo per ghignare, Stiles e Theodora compresi.

Il centro abitato del Regno sembrava una versione più morbida e favolistica di Namasté, con le strade ben curate e gli edifici di mattone disposti l’uno dietro l’altro; a occhio sembrava che a ogni pian terreno ci fosse una bottega o una locanda, e nei piani superiori ci abitassero i proprietari e altra gente. Era tutto molto _pittoresco_ , fresco e _carino_. – cap 30]

Per il castello reale mi sono rifatta a due castelli realmente esistenti e, a mio parere, molto belli: il [castello di Neuschwanstein](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castello_di_Neuschwanstein), in Baviera (Germania), e il [castello di Ussé](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castello_di_Uss%C3%A9) in Francia. Il primo ha REALMENTE ispirato i castelli di molti film Disney con principesse (Biancaneve, Cenerentola, la Bella Addormentata e Rapunzel), mentre il secondo è stato preso come ispirazione da Charles Perrault per la fiaba della Bella Addormentata nel Bosco – quindi in effetti sì, sono castelli da fiaba XD

Dopo che Marjorie è diventata Regina, due grosse porzioni del territorio del Regno hanno chiesto l’indipendenza, diventando così due Contee Indipendenti:

\- **Asgard** (nome che prende origine da [qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%81sgar%C3%B0r)), che ha intenzione di dare il via alla Compagnia degli Esploratori, cioè un’organizzazione dedita all’esplorazione dei contini terrestri dell’Eden, per calcolare a che ritmo si espande il continente e come; gli abitanti hanno intenzione di basare l’economia della contea sull’estrazione mineraria, sull’allevamento di montoni, bufali e maiali, e la lavorazione dell’argilla e del rame; usano delle ex miniere per stagionare dei formaggi pregiati.

\- **Dragonfruit** , il cui nome in parte onora una delle Confraternite che l’ha liberata da Warren (quella del Drago Scarlatto) e in parte ricorda [il frutto](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hylocereus_undatus) di una pianta che in tutto l’Eden cresce solo lì. Gli abitanti vogliono svilupparla come contea principalmente agricola, specializzandola nella coltivazione degli ortaggi ma soprattutto in quella dei vigneti. È una ex parte di territorio del Regno che produceva moltissimo vino e birra. Vogliono occuparsi anche della raffinazione del sughero raccolto nella foresta circostante, e dicono di essere degli ottimi cercatori di funghi e tartufi.  



End file.
